


The Singer and the Beast

by Wolfbane37



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babies, Blow Jobs, Dancing and Singing, Dating, Drug Use, F/M, Falling In Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, References to Depression, Smoking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tears, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfbane37/pseuds/Wolfbane37
Summary: Raphael begins to explore his new desire for the male body. His friends drag him to a club to see if anyone catches his fancy. Will he meet someone there? Or will he go home sad?





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The ratings will vary through the entire series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even tell you how happy I am that Yukashirii agreed to do a commission for me XD

 

[ ](https://tx.ib.metapix.net/files/full/2306/2306058_Wolfbane37_tmnt_male.doc)

``Seriously guys, I tell you guys the other day that I'm playing for the other team and you drag me to the first gay club you guys see?'' Raph grumbles softly, a heavy blush powdering his cheeks as his brother, Mikey and his boyfriend, Leonardo, drag him to the front of the line of a gay dance club, the gentle thrum of the bass ringing in everyone's ears. Leo's brother, Donatello, had also joined him with his girlfriend April, they both chuckling at the hothead's embarrassment.

``Of course bro!! You gotta get a boyfriend'', Mikey grinned wide at him, pushing him inside.

``Relax, before you know it, you'll be getting laid by you're new boyfriend by midnight tonight'', Donnie commented as he gently tucks in Raph's white tank top into his pants to accentuate his muscular body, despite the inflexibility of his shell.

The hot head grumbles and stumbles inside, eyes widening at the sight of all the guys dancing and grinding together. Raph grumbles softly, blushing hard and goes over to the bar, shoving off the two sets of lovebird and getting himself a beer.

Just then, the lights in the club and the music shifted dramatically, all the men dancing on the floor chatting excitedly as a stage brightens up. ``Alright gentlemen!! You know what time it is!! Lets give a warm welcome to the Sexy Beasts of the Night!'' the DJ announces over the intercom as three grown men, all half naked saunter onto stage, their silhouettes standing out from the light.

A steady beat of music starts to thrum into the air, as one of the guys steps forth, his hips swaying to the beat. Raph's eyes adjusted to the light and he saw that the man was a hybrid of a lizard and a turtle. The impressive combination of the two species giving him luscious green skin that encased practical muscles exceptionally. He was wearing soft blue jeans that were tight around his hips but left plenty of room for the imagination bellow the waste line. His v-muscles standing out with his abs because the fine line of scutes that lines his chest. His shell was small, barely noticeable on his back. His hands were hugged tight to some black, finger-less gloves, defining his four fingers nicely. The next thing to stand out was his long, yet slim tail that swayed with his hips. Finally, covered by a tight fedora, his head was lined nicely with raven, silk like hair that accented his crimson eyes.

Raph couldn't help but appreciate that his body was also generously covered in tattoos of various types, somehow accenting his muscle tone more. But what stood out more about this man was his voice, because as soon as he was well in front of the other two men that were with him, he started dancing in time with the music and singing.

 _``Its going down, I'm yelling timber,_ _You better move, You better dance. Let's make tonight, You won't remember, I'll be the one, You won't forget.''_

The trio danced in time with one another, each putting one their own little show to all the surrounding men, their body's screaming energy and sex with every move. Raph had to swallow a very big lump in his throat as they started to join the crowd on the dance floor.

The lead singer danced with grace but sexuality, grinding against his fellow dancers and some of the customers there that night as well. Raph caught a heavenly fragrance, no doubt from the same lead singer. With just the inhale alone, Raph was fully aroused and so wanted to meet the male, unable to take his eyes off the moving muscles before him.

``You best not get your hopes up, boy. Luca rarely see's anyone that doesn't pique his interests, and that's coming from personal experience'', said the rabbit bartender behind him, having been watching the hot head get swooned off his feet from the performers.

``Luca.....'' Raph murmurs softly, not really paying attention to the bartender, too absorbed in the performance to really pay attention.

Almost as soon as that song ended, another began with the same sexual feeling to it, but not beating around the bush with the lyrics. Again, the lead singer takes the initiative to start the song.

_``She got a body like an hour glass, But I can give it to you all the time, She got a booty like a Cadillac, But I can send you into overdrive. (You've been waiting for that......Step on up swing your bat) See anybody could be bad to you, you need a good boy to blow your mind, yeah''_

They danced in time with the lyrics, the lead singer turning to the bar this time, seeming to catch Raph's gaze for a moment. His eyes seemed to envelope Raph in a heated gaze, making Raph swallow visibly, actually kinda intimidated by the predatory look in the male's eyes. The singer snickers and saunters over to Raph, singing proudly.

_``She might've let you hold her hand in school, But I'm a show you how to graduate, No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, Just come and show me what your momma gave yah~''_

Luca pressed right up against Raph and seemed to give him a personal performance, the crowd whistling with delight at the sight, Leo and Mikey off to the side laughing loudly. Donnie and April couldn't help go all fangirls at the sight, hoping Raph gets the shot.

Luca smirks wider, getting the look of cat having caught a mouse. He slides back slowly only after he shoves his fedora into Raph's face, the crowd shouting louder now, some excited and other sound somehow extremely jealous.

``Well, I'll be damned......Looks like Luca's interested......'' the bartender almost murmured to himself.

That seemed to snap Raph out of his trance of watching the young dancer to turn to the bartender. ``What does this mean?''

``Means you stick around tonight and you can talk to young Luca'', the bartender chuckles at Raph while sliding him another beer. ``On the house, you're gonna need it.''

Raph's eyes widen and he grins wide at the thought of talking to Luca. He hums softly to himself, taking a slow inhale of the fedora, finding the natural musk of the young male along with faint scents of peppermint and cinnamon. Raph chuckles and slides the hat on just as he was swamped with his friends.

Raph smirked up at the dancers as they continued their performance, Luca keeping eye contact with Raph through the entire thing.

XXX

Finally, the last song plays out and the dancers end right in the middle of a giant swarm. All the men in the entire joint was squishing against the dancers to hug, touch and pay the dancers for the performances by shoving money in all the places they could reach, in Luca's case was his waist band.

More than once, a hand lingered too long or to close to his more intimate spots, making him flush and start to leave to get out of the seeking hands back stage followed by his back up singers and dancers. Snorting his amusement, Raph orders another drink and waits patiently for the lead dancer to return on his own.

About thirty minutes later, after sending his friends home on their own so he could have some alone time with the young dancer, Raph was drinking the foam slowly off his cold beer when he felt a warm body press against his back, leaning over him to talk to the bartender.

``Hey barkeep!! Four shots of tequila for me and my friend here!'' a smooth voice shouted, the scent of cinnamon catching in Raph's nostrils.

Looking over his shoulder, Raph calm face to face with the charming young singer, having a small scent of soap, his hair still damp from obvious signs of a shower. He wore a dark red t-shirt and similar jeans as before and now he held a small toothpick between his lips, looking slightly chewed on.

Luca catches his eyes with a charming entrancement and sits right beside him as the bartender sets out the four shots between the two.

``So handsome, whats a place like you doing in a stud like this?'' he says softly, gazing fondly at Raph with a slightly predatory gaze.

Raph couldn't help but snort at the poor pick up line, setting his empty glass aside to grab a lime and a shot. ``My friends insisted I see some action on my second day out of the closet.''

``Wha? First day out as a gay man? Dear lord, the pressure is on then for good impressions. I guess the bad pick up line was not a good idea'', the young male's flushed up in embarrassment as he mimicked Raph's action and grabbing a lime and a shot for himself.

In unison, they drink the shot and limes together, both cringing at the burn and sourness, laughing happily.

``That's ok. Cheesy pick up line help make this more relaxing. I'm glad to find that I'm someone's taste anyhow. I'm not sure how many people are actually into mutant turtles'', Raph joked as he work the second shot down, grinning softly.

``Probably the same amount that think a salamander/turtle hybrid is sexy and easy to play with'', Luca joked back, downing his last shot easily, nudging Raph playfully.

``Sounds rough.''

``You have no idea. Anyhow, where are your friends? I wanna thank whoever brought in the eye candy.'' Luca turned and looked through the crowd to see anyone that would know Raph.

``Don't bother, they left a few minutes ago under my request to let me relax and actually enjoy being hit on by other men'', the hot head chuckles and moved to order a new drink.

``So your alone now?! Oh hell no, barkeep! A bottle of Fireball Whiskey, a bottle of Bailey's caramel and two shot glasses please!!'' Luca slaps a couple of $20's on the counter to pay and tip the bartender as he pulls out the bottles.

Snatching up the bottles, Luca motions Raph to follow him. Raph shrugs and grabs the shot glasses and follows Luca through the crowd to a guarded door.

``Hey Darling, can I just......?'' Luca sets a bottle to the side and slowly takes the tie off one of the body guards, grinning wide when the guard's cheek get a powder color on his cheeks but his expression remains neutral as he opens the door for Luca. ``Thanks Doll!! Common...'' Luca giggles giddily and drags Raph into the back, Raph blushing at how Luca looks from behind.

They slowly approach a door that was open slightly. Pushing in the hot head, Luca slides the tie on the doorknob and follows Raph in, shutting and locking the door. Turning in, the singer sets the bottles down and takes the shot glasses.

``To have a perfect evening here, you have to have my absolute favorite and the public special French Toast shot. One part Fireball and one part Bailey's......'' he murmurs softly as he pours the drinks, his tail flicking from side to side as he focuses before he turns and offers Raph the shot. Studying the creamy liquid skeptically, Raph glanced at Luca curiously to see him down his shot with complete ease.

Shrugging, Raph down's his as well. Eyes widen in shock as the burn in his throat his cooled by cream, the combination tasting exactly like liquid french toast with the burn of alcohol. ``What the shell??!! That was french toast!!''

``I told you!'' Luca laughed at his reaction and turned to make two more shots before handing him his glass again, the singer's cheeks flushing slightly from the alcohol.

Together, they downed more and more of the liquid breakfast treat before Luca was laughing his ass off and Raph was chuckling humorously, only mildly drunk when the singer was slammed drunk.

``C-can I tell you......*snort* that I've never d-drunk with `nother person from here `fore? *hic* Like, I've drank here `fore but I've never go'en this drunk `fore'', Luca giggled as he sloshed his drink against Raph after tipping over and landing on his side, laughing loudly at the spill.

``And why is that? Don't hang out with that many people?'' Raph chuckled as he helps Luca sit on the couch properly, ignoring the spill on his tank for now.

``I don't like people......people are so clingy and needy....They don't ask what Luca wants....I feel safe with you, even though I just met you'' the singer snorted and leaned against Raph as his words slurred. ``You smell really good~''

Flushing at the compliment, Raph scratched at his cheek sheepishly and smiles at the small lizard. ``You smell good too. Like cinnamon.''

``That's because of these.'' Sluggishly, Luca fished through his pants and pulled out a small box containing toothpicks. The label said tea tree therapy toothpicks, cinnamon flavored. ``Trying to quick smoking.....'', the drunk slurred tiredly, glaring at the picks before pulling one out and slips it between his soft lips, the strong scent of cinnamon radiating off the pick and his breath into Raph nose.

``That might be a good idea'', the hot head chuckled softly, blushing hard at the smell. Shivering slightly, he starts to pull away, noticing that Luca was starting to doze.

``Where are you goin'?''

``I'm calling it a night. You are very drunk and should sleep it off'', Raph chuckled softly at the drunk that tried to stay awake.

``W-wait.....'' Luca groaned and rolled off the couch, falling onto the floor with a grunt. He slowly starts to get up, groaning weakly as he crawls over to a desk, giving a Raph a great view of his ass and muscled thighs. Reaching onto the desk blindly, Luca feels around before wrapping his fingers around a sharpie and slowly stands up, shakily walking over to Raph. Swallowing thickly, Luca grabs Raph's arm and yanks it towards him, scribbling on his hand in barely legible handwriting his name and number. ``I have two more shows this *hic* week, and then I'm free for the weekend. Call me, Raphael.''

Eyes wide at what just happened, all Raph could do was nod, watching as Luca grins a dopey drunk smile before collapsing on the couch, the marker falling out of his grasp and rolling uselessly onto the floor.

Shaking his head at the graceless fall, the hot head stands and adjust the sleeping hybrid into a more comfortable position, throwing a blanket over his back and slides a pillow under his head.

Snatching up the marker, Raph decides to write his name and number onto Luca's hand as well to help him remember the night before slipping out the door and flicking off the light.

Chuckling to himself, Raph slowly saunters out of the dance studio, humming one of the tunes that Luca sang earlier that evening......

_``.......Let's make tonight you won't remember........I'll be the one you won't forget......''_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of something stupid on AO3, you guys can find the Art of each chapter on my inkbunny account. Enjoy  
> https://inkbunny.net/Wolfbane37


	2. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph gets a phone call while he's working. Who could it be?

A few days had passed since Raph saw the singer for the first time. For some bizarre reason, when Raph had pulled out the pants he wore to the club he found the same container of toothpicks Luca had showed him. But rather that questioning how they got there, he indulged himself and started chewing and sucking on a few, finding them to have a quite appealing taste to it. It also helped remind him of Luca's smell.

Humming softly to the tunes of the songs in his mind, Raph was working methodically on his bike when his phone started to buzz. Glancing at it, he saw his brothers goofy face on the screen. Rolling his eyes, he answered by putting it on speaker.

``Dude!! How's my favorite meathead today? Getting any head for your meat~?'' Mikey manages to snicker out.

``Ok, that's not only personal, but also gross hearing it come out of you'' Raph grumbles, working on his bike again, regretting answer the call so easily. ``What do you want, ya nutball? You don't just call to ask how I'm doing.''

``Alright, alright. You caught me. I wanna know when you're going to call that hot singer. He gave you his number and told you his schedule. I HAVE to meet this guy, he was all over you after the first few seconds of meeting you!!''

``I don't even know if I'm going to call him. All we did was have a few drinks. He's interesting but he mainly asked me questions and I barely got any info on him. That's why I left my number because he knows more about me than I do about him. If he thinks I'm worth it, then he'll call. I'm not chasing every pretty boy that swishes their tail in my face,'' growls the hot head as he picks up a rag to wipe his hands free of any grease and goes over to a mini fridge to pull out a beer.

``Even if that pretty boy is willing to chase you?'' a silky voice whispered over the speaker of his phone, making Raph freeze on the spot.

Spinning quickly around at the voice, Raph stared at his phone in shock. Swallowing thickly, Raph wanders back over to his phone and looks down at it skeptically.

``Mikey, where are you?''

``WE'RE at the cafe on the corner of 2nd and Williams. You're brother is quite amusing, but I would have preferred to be talking to you over coffee'', the teasing smooth voice spoke softly to him, making Raph blush slightly. Shaking his head, Raph snatches up the phone and heads inside. ``Give me 20 minutes. I need to shower.''

Soft chuckling comes over the speaker along with Mikey's laughter and the soft snort that no doubt belonged to Leo, making Raph growl in irritation. Raph snaps his phone shut to end the conversation and get his shower going.

`Why do I care so much? It's not like we're dating. I barely know the guy, but why does it annoy me knowing he's with my brother and his boyfriend?' Raph mused to himself as he gets ready. `Then again, it could just be nerves of actually having someone not only hit on me and like what they see but want to continue it beyond just a drinking buddy, right? That's what he wants, more that just someone to drink with?'

After getting all clean and ready, Raph grabs his jacket and pulls out one of his spare Harley's from the garage and gets the motor running, the vibrations soothing between his thighs as he heads out to the cafe, hoping his brother hasn't corrupted the singer too much to make it so he didn't have a shot anymore.

Weaving through traffic smoothly, he got there within the 20 minute margin he set for himself earlier. Hopping off his bike, he jogs inside and takes a quick scan of the room to find his brother jumping up in the middle of telling a story, going through dramatic motions with each word. Shaking his head in mild annoyance and humor, the hot head stalks over to the group of lizards and looks over at the one that brought him out of his shop in the first place. Today, Luca wore dark denim jeans that hugged his legs tight, showing off his muscular form alone with the plain white T the did the same with his carapace and plastron. His tail was resting across his lap, flicking a few times during Mikey's story showing his interest but the tip started to wag a little when he spotted Raph.

``Hope the nutball hasn't talked your ear off,'' Raph murmurs as he slides into a seat beside Luca, smirking at Mikey.

``What ears? We don't have any!!'' Mikey laughed loudly at the set up Raph gave him.

The table filled with chuckles and humorous snorts as they relax, the waitress bringing over a hot chocolate coffee for Raph along with a cheese danish.

``So how did you three bump into each other? Or are you a set up these two concocted?'' Raph mused as he took a bite from his danish and sipped at the beverage.

``Actually, I was on my way to the store to get some things for my dinner tonight when I bumped into these to. Your brother recognized me immediately and made a scene about what happened between you and I. So in attempts from attracting too much of a crowd, we dragged him to this cafe and I answer as many questions as I can remember.'' As he spoke, Luca sipped his frappe while gesturing between Leo and himself.

``But that STILL doesn't answer all my questions!! Did you guys do it??'' Mikey eagerly asked, getting closer to Raph.

Growling, the hot head shoved Mikey's face away from him. ``No, we didn't, we just drank and talked.''

``Really? Cause I was really sore the next morning~'' Luca purred suggestively, winking at him.

This made Mikey gasp and clap his hands together, squealing in delight. ``MY BROTHER GOT LAID!!!!''

Raph, Leo's and Luca's face flushed at the outburst. Leo, having first come out of the shock, slapped his hand over Mikey's mouth and started to drag him out of the cafe, murmuring apologies the entire way out as the goofball struggled against his grip, words muffled.

``Well.......Remind me not to say anything sensitive to your brother ever again'' Luca laughed weakly as the couple left.

``I could have told you sooner if you had called me'' Raph snorted, shaking his head, trying to ignore the embarrassing blush over his cheeks.

``I'm pretty sure I told you to call me,'' the singer laughed softly, lightly bumping Raph.

``Wait, I thought you were completely hammered. Are you telling me you remember it all?''

``Mmmhnn~ and I like what I heard as well as I see. Wanna try to see if this works?'' Luca asked with his head cocked to the side, blushing lightly.

``Why not. Gotta start somewhere,'' Raph chuckles softly, rubbing his neck, a lyric of the first song running through his head once more.

**_.......I'll be the one you won't forget......._ **

 


	3. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Luca's first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stunning art by Spicyturtles. Find more of her art on Tumblr and Inkbunny

[ ](https://tx.ib.metapix.net/files/full/2404/2404988_Wolfbane37_tmnt_male_pt_3.doc)

It has been a few weeks since they started dating. Raph was feeling all warm with finding someone with his interests. Luca was an avid bike lover and nearly drooled over Raph's bike when he first saw it. He'd volunteer to help out at the shop with Raph on his days off, having no qualms with getting his hands dirty. Whereas Raph would frequent the club Luca worked at and drink with him after all his performances and walk him home.   
  
A few times Raph save him from a mob that threatened to swamp the singer once and a while. Raph also found that singing and dancing was mainly a hobby for him while he paid for college to be an architect. He didn't have very many skills and his friends insisted he earn money through the club. He struggled with money a lot so he was only able to do a few months of college at a time. Raph asked about his family but Luca avoided the topic in many ways, from changing the subject to leaving the room to even pretending to sleep. Figuring he'd tell him eventually, Raph let the topic drop.   
  
The hot head also found that Luca liked sports as well, like any normal male would, and often gambled on his teams to get a little extra from his earnings. More than once, Raph has offered to help him out but Luca continuously refused his help, saying he wanted to earn it and call it his own. Raph had laughed every time and agreed every time.   
  
It started to get to the point of their relationship where touches started to last longer, more brushes against their skin, teasing each other more. It was starting to get maddening for Raph at the thought of that hard but pliant body getting pressed against him. More often, he'd wake to a mess between his sheet do to a vivid dream of Luca toying with him using his tail.  
  
After the third vivid dream in a row, Raph had enough and decided to broach the subject again when he saw Luca that afternoon. Rolling out of his bed, the hot head marched into the shower to clean up after himself, mulling over the dream as the water rain down on his body.  
  
xxxx  
  
Luca, wearing only his jeans, sauntered over to Raph, hips swaying smoothly with his tail following his movements. He slowly circled Raph, his hand skimming over his plastron slowly, letting his nails lightly scrape against the rough shell, making Raph shiver at the vibrations.  
  
His tail did not remain idle as it wrapped around Raph's hips, slipping into his pants slightly to play with the sensitive skin that lay between the hot head's thighs and shell. As he continues his predatory stalking, his fingers slipped over Raph's pants and opened them smoothly, his tail guiding his pants off in one smooth motion.  
  
Slowly, Luca sank to his knees, his raven hair hiding his eyes slightly as he dipped down and starts to lick at the soft cartilage that hid Raph's large girth, his tail wrapping around Raph's thighs as it toys with the hot head's tail.  
  
Raph groans inwardly as his pouch starts to swell, the side of his cock slightly peaking out as that talented tongue teases it gently. Sitting back, Luca watches the large mass of flesh come out of it hiding place, swelling to full size.  
  
Catching Raph's gaze with his hypnotic crimson eyes, Luca opens his mouth wide and slowly leans forward to............  
  
xxxxx  
  
Raph gasps out of his daydreaming to find his cock had come out and was being teased with the sharp pelting of water. Groaning softly, he wraps his fingers around his length and started to take care of his problem, chastising himself for letting his mind wander.  
  
`This is becoming a problem. I gotta talk to Luca about this.....'  
  
After his long shower, the hot head sauntered out of his home with a skip in his stride, hoping to catch Luca after he finishes his classes. Thrumming his motorcycle to life, Raph sped off to Luca's apartment, weaving through traffic smoothly.  
  
Upon arriving at the apartment, Raph noticed that Luca's bike was still there like it was the day before, untouched. Puzzled, Raph pulled his spare key out and head up to the apartment. As he got closer to the door, he started hearing muffled groans and moans. Frowning deeply, the hot head silently opened the door and slid inside, careful to keep the noise down. As soon as he entered, he was slammed with the sudden smell of Luca's heavy musk filling the apartment and the moans grew louder the closer he got to the bedroom.  
  
Carefully, Raph pushed the door open to find Luca on his elbows and knees, his hands gripping the pillow hard in front of him, his head down. Between his legs hung his long erection with what looked to be Raph's missing bandanna wrapped around the base of his cock that was weeping abundant amount of precum below him onto the bed. His tail was glistening slightly as he he continuously plunged it into the tight ring of muscle hidden beneath it.  
  
The door swung uselessly open, lightly tapping against the wall. The sound was barely noticeable but it was loud enough to stop the young male's ministrations to snap his head up and look at Raph. Finally noticing his boyfriend was in the room, the young singer yelped and snapped his legs close, his tail pulling out of his hole and wraps around him as he rolls off the other side of the bed to hide.  
  
``Have you ever heard of knocking!?!'' Raph's boyfriend furiously shouted at him while hiding under the discarded blanket.  
  
Blinking out of his stupor, Raph ginned wide and slowly wandered into the room.  
  
``What the matter, baby? I thought that was really hot~ You fucking yourself with your own tail, not letting yourself cum~ That really sexy,'' Raph chuckled as he crouches by the mass blankets and carefully lift the blanket up.  
  
``You normally call! Why are you here, you ass!'' Luca whined at him and hit his chest.  
  
``Well, probably for the same reason you were fucking yourself. I had a very erotic dream about you and wanted to explore it in real life~'' Raph purred in Luca's ear slit, causing him to shiver and allows the blanket to fall off his shoulders.  
  
Carefully, Raph picked up the smaller mutant and sets him on the bed, completely removing the blanket. Chuckling softly, Raph runs a thick digit along the underside of Luca's leaking cock, causing him to gasp and moan as a copious amounts of precum dribbles out of his tip down the side of his cock.  
  
``How bout you show me how sexy you can really be~?'' Raph purred against the side of Luca's head, causing him to whine weakly at him, shaking his head vigorously at the thought.  
  
``Cmon~ Give me a good show and I'll even join you~'' Raph whispered huskily as he slowly strips off his jacket to give him proof. Shuddering at the thought, Luca slowly leaned back onto the bed and scoots back a bit.  
  
Swallowing thickly, the singer gently spreads his legs and holds them up and back with his hands. Trembling, his tail comes up and dips into the small pool of precum on his plastron before guiding it down to his puckered entrance, it winking with excitement. The tip of his tail slowly slides it, causing him to shiver hard as he slowly fucks himself with his tail.  
  
It plunges deeper and deeper inside the tight body, making him gasp and moan with every movement. While watching his young lover fuck himself, Raph was quickly divesting his clothes off his body. The show was more erotic than could even begin to imagine because Luca was starting to whisper his name under hushed breaths, looking at hims pleadingly.  
  
Raph's pouch started to swell at the scene as he grit his teeth to keep himself together, Luca's body twitching and convulsing under the immense pleasure he had achieved moment s ago by striking against the bundle of sensitive nerves deep inside him.  
  
The hot head couldn't stand the scene a moment longer because he allowed himself to drop down and swell to full size. Luca's eyes lock onto the massive size, eyes widening in desire as it bobbed. Quickly removing his tail from his puckered hole, it wrapped around Raph's large length and gave it a few good tugs and smearing lube across his length.  
  
Raph's eyes roll back as the heavenly feeling before he launches himself down and catches those luscious lips in a searing kiss, causing both of them to groan into each others lips, sucking and biting each other in the battle for dominance in the kiss. Pulling free of the lip lock, Raph left a series of kisses and licking in his wake as down to Luca's offered throat. Raph started to lick and suck on the sensitive skin as he rubbed his hot length against his young mate's straining one, causing him to whimper with need.  
  
Chuckling at the sound, Raph reached down with his fingers to truly feel how loose his lover really was. Gently sliding his finger in, he was able to feel the heavy lubrication inside the tight passage and despite having fucked himself with his tail for who knows how long, Luca was still very tight. Slipping two fingers in, he slowly stretched him more to be sure he doesn't hurt his mate.  
  
Luca whines at the teasing, squirming helplessly under his large body, hips bucking up against his in attempts to speed the process. Raph used his free hand to hold down the needy hips, sliding to the other side of Luca's neck to mark his skin with bites and hickies to match his other side.  
  
The small lizard started to churr to encourage Raph to continue, the hot head rumbling his own churr in response as he slides his fingers out and adjusts his hips so his length gently prods the tight ring of muscles.  
  
``A-Are you sure.....?'' Raph couldn't help but ask before sliding in.  
  
``Y-your th-the one that off-offered~ Don't leave m-me hanging like this~'' Luca whine desperately at him, trying to encourage him in giving him what he need to relieve the burning sensation that coarse through his body.  
  
Chuckling in admission, Raph slowly sank his large length deep into Luca's waiting embrace. Gasping at the stretch, Luca grips his lovers shoulders tightly to anchor himself through the immense pleasure and mild pain. Raph steady's himself inside the quivering body beneath him, taking careful breaths to calm down.  
  
Slowly, Luca gave an experimental buck and tosses his head back in great pleasure. Taking the hint, Raph start to take long, deep thrusts in and out of the Luca's willing body, feeling proud of causing his lover this much pleasure and bliss. Finding a steady pace, Raph takes both of Luca's hands and intertwined their fingers as he continue the pace.  
  
Luca's breathing hitched and wavered with every thrust in, his legs wrapping around Raph's hips as his tail slides firmly around Raph's thighs, doing everything he can to anchor himself. His anus walls cling to Raph's length firmly, causing glorious friction to cause Raph's pace to falter as he slowly start to get rougher and faster, pulling Luca close to his chest.  
  
Both breath's growing frantic, they engaged in a heavy kiss again, being sloppy and heated all the same as Raph continues his relentless assault on Luca's prostate. Softly, Luca started to whimper in pain as the throbbing of his own length grows too much for him to handle.  
  
Reaching between them, Raph gently loosens the cloth that still clung tight to the twitching erection. Screaming loudly, his young mate erupted onto both of their plastrons with thick, heavy ropes of creamy liquid as his walls clamp down tight around Raph, sending him over the side.  
  
Trembling hard, Raph gave one last thrust before filling his mate's hot body with him generous amount of seed. Both of them trembling hard, Raph slowly pulls out of Luca's warm body before collapsing beside him. Luca had faded into unconsciousness after such a violent orgasm. Chuckling softly, Raph pulled him close and wraps his arms protectively around him mate and joins him in the light doze.


	4. Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph gets scolded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More work by Yukarishii

 

 

[ ](https://tx.ib.metapix.net/files/full/2321/2321269_Wolfbane37_tmnt_male_pt_4.doc)

The smell of ash and tar greeted Raph as he slowly woke up, seeing his young lover sitting up beside him with a slightly thoughtful and tranquil look on his face, a cigarette hanging loosely between his lips. The look on his face made Raph wonder what he was thinking about. But the smell made him scowl and glare at Luca.

``Trying to quit, huh?'' Raph growled softly, sitting up.

``Hey, a friend told me smoking after amazing sex makes it better. Besides, I think I can afford one cigarette in celebration of stamping me V-card,'' Raph's mate defended.

The statement hung in the air for a while as Raph stared at Luca who finished his last drag of the toxic smoke before smothering it on his beside dish, giving Raph a hottie look. Swallowing thickly, the hot head tried to process what was just said to him before looking up the crimson orbs.

``So......your telling me.......'' Raph whispered softly.

``That a few hours ago you popped my proverbial cherry? Then yes, that is accurate. The only thing that's been in there has been my tail and quite frankly,'' Luca murmured while lifting the appendage to inspect with mild curiosity. ``Its not nearly as big as the real deal~.''

Luca couldn't help but wink at Raph as the shock settled into his system. Slowly, a goofy grin worthy of Michelangelo started to plaster on the hot heads lips and he laughs happily, flopping back onto the bed, reveling in the news. Luca rolled his eyes and started to shift out of bed, wincing when he shifted his hips. Sighing softly, Luca finally managed to get to his feet as he limps slowly to the bathroom.

Raph was still buried happily into the pillows when a loud, angry shriek emitted from the bathroom.

``RAPHAEL!!!!! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY NECK AND SHOULDERS!!!'' Luca reemerges from the bathroom, face dark crimson from embarrassment and anger at his hickey and bruised covered skin.

``What seems to be the problem? Their evidence of what happened earlier. I think it looks good on you,'' Raph couldn't resist winking at his flustered partner.

``This is bad, you fucking meathead!! I can't go to work like this!! I'm supposed to be unmarked to be a lure for more men to venture into that joint! Eye candy for the audience. I can't do that riddled with hickies!!'' Luca tried to emphasize his point by smacking Raph with a pillow.

``What if I don't want to share my eye candy?'' Raph growled irritably, smacking the pillow away, sitting up and matches his lovers glare.

``Well you have to get used to it, cause until I finish college, this is my means in earning a living,'' Luca huffed in annoyance.

``What if you don't have to work there anymore.....?''

``Raph, we talked about this. I'm not taking your.....'' Luca started to say before Raph jumped up.

``No, I don't mean like that. What if you got another job? You could work with me on the bikes. It would be a job and I would pay you for your work. You practically do enough to help me to earn something from it,'' Raph tried to reason.

``I know baby, but I do that for fun, not for work. I don't want to become dependent on someone like that......'' Luca looked away, grimacing.

Standing up and slowly coming before him, Raph gently lifts Luca's chin and made him look into his vibrant green eyes.

``Just think about it babe. You wouldn't be dependent on me. You'd be my partner, not only in the bedroom, but in the workplace. I can't digest the thought of having to share you for another two years. We finally got to make love, granted out of an act of lust, but now that I have you, I don't want to share....'' the hot head pouted cutely, blushing at the statement.

Luca studied Raph's face as he spoke, letting the words sink in. After a moment of silence, Luca's eyes slid closed and let out a long, heavy sigh, unintentionally blowing the acidic smell of tobacco into Raph's nostrils.

``Fine, I'll think about it. No promises though,'' Luca warned.

``That's all I ask. That, and that you stop smoking after sex. Its not great morning breath,'' Raph snickered as he turns to the bedside table to pick up the small box of flavored toothpicks and slips one into his lips. Sauntering back with a cocky grin, Raph offers the pick that hang loosely between his lips.

Sighing at his not so subtle seduction, Luca leans up, wrapping mouth around the pick but instead of pulling away, engaged in a hot, passionate kiss with Raph, the toothpick held firm as they worked their tongues around the splinter. Raph arms wrap around the waist of the small reptile and pulls him up closer, deepening the kiss further. They continued their intimate wrestling until the need for air proved to be too great.

Upon separating their locked lips, Luca snagged the pick from Raph, smirking triumphantly before wiggling from the embrace to head into the showers. Blushing hard at the scent his mate was emitting, Raph grinned wide and chased after him eagerly, unaware of the venomous eyes watching through the open window.


	5. Next Morning Comic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created by shesu94. For the actual comic, take a peek at my account in inkbunny to see it in HD

https://inkbunny.net/s/1678054#pictop


	6. Sorrow and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troubling news reach Luca and Raph tries to cheer him up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantastic work by Yukarishii

[ ](https://tx.ib.metapix.net/files/full/2340/2340265_Wolfbane37_tmnt_male_pt_5.doc)

A few days have passed since their small agreement and Raph was in an exceptionally good mood. In the days that have followed since their argument and slight misunderstanding, Raph was able to ravage his love to his hearts content so long as he followed one rule: No marks above the waist line.

True to his word, Raph was relentless when it came to marks on his lover. He avidly made hickies and bite marks all over Luca's legs, leaving prominent bruise and red blemishes all over his thighs and calves. And with each following session, the bites started to scar and the hickies were remade to keep them at their vibrant red. Luca's tail wasn't out of the equation either. The part that was closest to his body was riddled with bite mark's that twinged with every twitch of his tail, causing a mild stirring in his loins if he moved it a certain way.

Raph wasn't spared in their lovemaking either, for his shoulders and thighs held claw marks from his lover's ecstasy moments and bites in return for the ones that covered Luca. They continued their normal activities together, working on the bikes, going to a bar for a game, Raph watching Luca perform for his keep. All seemed right in the world.

But.......

That word hated amongst all readers.

...

......

...........

Whoops, didn't mean to fourth wall break. Um, back to the story.

But, it all had to end at some point. For one day, when Raph was entering Luca's apartment to pick up his lover for work, what he found was his mate hunched over with a glass of bourbon in his hand and the paper displayed over the table. Caught off guard at the scene, Raph stood still and watched his young mate look like he aged ten years beyond his actual age. Luca was staring at the paper with a mixture of horror, hate, sorrow and apprehension, too deep into his own thoughts to notice the visitor.

Slow, Raph approaches his lover, noticing the more than half gone bottle of alcohol beside his lovers feet, just out of sight. Carefully, Raph picked up the drink for the ground and gently slipped the glass from Luca's hand. Jolting to life at the brush against his fingers, Luca looked up at Raph with hollowed eyes that slowly turned to panic and was quickly covered with a blank look.

``Oh, hey. When did you get here?'' Luca tried to cover.

``Just now.......is everything alright?'' Raph asked as he set the drink and cup to the side and took a glance at the paper. Nothing abnormal caught his eye right away, just the sport headlines, news of a fire in a vacant lot, a Spaniard ambassador passing and puppy ads.

``I.......its fine.......I'm fine,'' Luca clarified, coughing softly to clear his voice.

``Uh huh, and that's why you're drinking hard bourbon twenty minutes before work, right?'' Raph said skeptically, frowning. Sinking to a knees, Raph gently took his lovers hands into his and tries to catch his eyes. ``What's wrong? What won't you tell me?''

Grimacing at how Raph said it, Luca looks at his own hands and sighs warily, feeling the weight of the news taking affect on him greatly. Finally, looking up at Raph, heavy sorrow and weak acceptance filled his eyes.

``My......my abuela passed away......'' Luca murmurs softly, holding Raph's hands weakly.

Frowning at the statement, Raph tried to piece together the meaning of the words, glancing at the newspaper to see what he meant. Slowly understanding, Raph looked at Luca with wide eyes.

``Abuela.....means grandmother in Spanish......the ambassador was my grandmother.....'' Luca whispered with soft reverence.

``Is this why you don't talk about your family? Cause their protected by the government?'' Raph tried to guess only to be wrong as Luca shook his head.

``No, the reason I don't talk about my family is because I don't have a family.......at least not anymore.'' Luca took a shaky breath and slowly stood, swaying slightly.

``Call in, you're in no condition to work,'' Raph said as he quickly stood and steadied Luca's movements.

Offering no argument, Luca pulled out his phone and sent a message before slowly tripping over to his room. Raph followed close behind, catching Luca now and then when he was about to fall to the ground. When they reached the bed, Raph carefully started to undress his lover, careful to lay him in the bed so he was comfortable.

Before he could pull away, however, Luca grabbed his arm firmly and looked up at Raph weakly.

``Stay.......?''

``Of course, I was just getting out of these clothes so I can be comfortable with you,'' Raph smiled softly at his intoxicated lover. Satisfied with the answer, Luca gently let him go and turns over, burying his face into the pillows and let out a shuddering breath. Pained to see his lover like that, Raph quickly removed his clothes under he was as bare as Luca before slipping under the covers with him and pulled him into a protective embrace.

``Tell me about your grandmother. What was she like....?'' Raph whispered softly.

``Where to begin......? She was a passionate woman, always seeing the light in every event that could possibly occur around her. She was as charitable as she was wise. She was the kindest woman I have ever met. So kind that she would be the reason I would ever consider being straight.....'' Luca chuckles weakly and snuggles under Raph's chin, needing his protection and love at the moment.

``Is she the only passionate woman in your life?'' Raph wondered out loud and he felt Luca cringe and grimace at the words, almost like he swallowed sour milk.

``There is one other woman that is as passionate but she is anything but kind,'' Luca growled with venom in each word.

Startled at the reaction, all Raph could do was hold Luca close and listen, not having expected the sudden outburst. The younger reptile took a cleansing breath and hides in Raph's plastron.

``I hope you never have to meet that woman......its bad enough I may stumble across her at abuela's funeral......'' Luca whispered softly.

``Wait, you were planning on attending your grandmother's funeral without me?'' Raph said in mock disbelief.

Now it was Luca's turn to look up in shock at his lover, confusion and mild hope in his eyes.

``Are you saying you want to come?''

``I'm saying I don't want to leave you alone until you find closure with your grandmother's passing,'' Raph corrected.

``Oh.......well, I think it would be better if you didn't come. I don't want THAT woman to hurt you,'' Luca whispered, pulling away from Raph and sits up, turning his small carapace to Raph. Sighing heavily, Raph sat up and slid behind Luca, pulling him up close to his plastron and plants a tender kiss on his temple.

``And I think whoever this woman is, would unravel what little confidence you have in yourself if you go by yourself. Let me help you. Let me be at your side. No matter what happens there, I will always love you Luca~'' Raph whispered reverently against Luca's temple, gently rocking him in a soothing manor to help cheer him up.

Luca clung to Raph's strong arms and cried softly, trembling hard as he allowed himself to feel protected and love before nodding slightly to Raph in agreement. Smiling softly at the agreement of his lover, Raph pulled Luca closer and cradled him in his arms like a child and plants tender kisses all along Luca's eyes, lips and jaw, trying to soothe the small reptile.

Swallowing thickly, Luca tries to kiss back, clinging to Raph like a lifeline. Raph slowly maneuvers their bodies so that Luca laid on his back, their mouth connected in a passionate and comforting kiss that grew deeper and more heated with every second that passed. Raph slowly broke the kiss to only leave more kisses across Luca's jaw, neck, shoulders, all the way down his body, not missing one piece of Luca's body untouched from his lips.

Luca couldn't help but sob in pure delight at the love he was receiving, reaching up with both hands to grip his hair to stable himself whilst Raph was lathering his body in attention. The singer couldn't help but yelp in surprise when the hot head mischievous tongue made an appearance, rubbing up against Luca's soft cartilage that held his manhood. Swallowing thickly, Luca looked down at Raph with hooded eyes, dark crimson.

``Hey babe, how about you sing for me~?'' Raph whispered as he licks at the cartilage more, delighted to see it start to swell.

``Wh-wha.....? Y-you ah~! You want me to sing? WHILE you're giving m-me a-aaaah~......a blow job?'' Luca looked at him like Raph had grown two heads.

``Yeah~ you start singing and I'll go with the tempo. You stop singing, I'll stop~'' Raph snickered at his lover as he flicked his tongue against the exposed flesh that still hid in the pouch. With a cry of pure delight and need, Luca's cock tumbled out into the air and swells to full size, twitching with need before the hot head.

Raph gives the needy organ a few good pumps, rubbing his thumb roughly against the tip before holding perfectly still, looking up at Luca with smug satisfaction at the loud whine the younger reptile emitted. Thinking as quickly as his fog mind could go, Luca licked his lips as he thought of a song.

_``Nowhere to rub boy, run come here right now~_

_Here riiiAAAHHght now, here right now,_

_There's only one th-thing that I wanna f-feel right now~_

_Feel right now, feel right now~!!''_

As Luca sung his song, Raph took his entire length in his mouth, bobbing his head to the beat with every word Luca sang. The younger reptile did his best not to buck into the hot mouth, trying to focus on the song.

_``You all over m-my skin, I'm anxious~_

_Paint my body boy, I-I'll be your canvas_

_D-Don't talk to me, j-just show me your talent,_

_Your talent, OOOOOH!!''_

Raph continued to suck to the beat, humming in approval of the song. He flick his tongue against his mate's tip, one hand reach up and rest gently on the exposed throat to feel the vibrations of his lovers voice as he sings, his own cock twitching to life at the erotic sounds and sights.

_``One look and you're mine_

_Keep your e-eyhhhahs on me now~_

_`Cause when the stars align_

_You might bring the beeeehhheeeast out~!!''_

Pulling off with a pop, Raph's hand resumes the pace as he reaches over to the bedside table to pull out the bottle of lube. Getting back to a comfortable position, Raph's return to their proper place over the swollen needy cock that lays before him, while coating his fingers in a fine layer of lube.

_``Nowhere to run boy, run come here rIIIIIght here right now~!!_

_Right now, right now_

_`Cause when the sun goes down, the beeheeeaast comes out,_

_Comes out, comes out''_

Gently, Raph pushes one of his fingers inside of the tight of muscles, slowly deep throating Luca's hard length at the same time to keep the pleasure going. Luca's voice faltered for a moment as he revels in the sensation but whines when everything stops, Raph coming off with a pop, and his finger retreats. Swallowing thickly, Luca resumes the song.

_``'Cause when the stars align_

_You might bring the beast out_

_One look and you're mine_

_K-keep you're eyes on me~_

_Nowhere to ruaaaaahn boy, run come here right now_

_Right now, right now''_

Raph plunged his finger back in and resumed sucking on the meaty treat, going slow so Luca wouldn't come too fast, wanting to prolong this.

_``Keep my eyes on you,_

_K-keepin' ties to y-you_

_Keep aside, I k-keep a sight, I b-be inside of you~_

_Between your thigh I woop_

_W-we gon' slide by that coupe_

_We gon' weave through all that t-t-traaaaffic~!!_

_I wear ones and I work magic_

_T-Too much passion can end up t-tragic~!!!!!!_

_Just attraction, no attachment, FLOCKA!!!!''_

Luca's couldn't help but start bucking his hips, getting so close and needy, so desperate for more than simple fingering could help or a blowjob. He singing stuttered and disappeared with a loud cry when Raph's fingers slam into his prostate, tensing up suddenly and releases down Raph's throat. The hot head swallowed the thick ropes with steady practice, slowly coming off with gently licking.

Luca panted weakly from the hard orgasm, gasping for air. Raph smirks at how breathless his lover is, towering over him before capturing his lips in a hot kiss. Luca responded lazily, too relaxed to put much effort into it.

``Don't stop now my love~ We're just getting started~'' Raph gave a throaty laugh as he pushes his erection right up against the loose but still puckered entrance, smearing precum all over it.

Luca couldn't help but shiver and whimper at the sensation over his sensitive entrance, his softening cock starting to twitch to life from the toying. Swallowing a thick lump in his throat, Luca started to whisper the song, trying to stay focused.

_``..........run boy, run come here right now~_

_Right now, right now_

_`Cause when...........beast comes out_

_Comes out, comes out''_

Raph started to push into the tight ring of muscles, shivering in delight at how tightly they clung to his large size, holding still to give Luca time to adjust to him. All the while, Luca whispered the song weakly, trying to make it heard. He let out a hearty cry when Raph entered him, giving life to his voice once more.

_``I-i'll take you down, down c-caaahn you keep it up all night?_

_All night, all night_

_Want you run run run baby give me what I liiiiaaaahhhhke~!!_

_What I like, What I like!!!_

_You all over my skin, I'm anxious~_

_Paint my body b-boy, I'll be your canvas_

_Don't t-talk to me, just show me y-you're talent_

_Your talent~!!!! OOOHH!!!"_

Raph started the pace as slowly and deliberate thrusts, taking his time to relish in the feeling of his tight lover around him, but started to move his hips in time with the previous beat, rocking his hips to emphasize. He rocked Luca hard against the bed, much to Luca's delight as his tail wraps fiercely around Raph's thigh, his hands latching onto the hot heads shoulders, causing dips to form in his skin, some piercing and bleeding at the action.

_``Nowhere to run boy, run come here right now~!!!_

_Here right now, here riiiiaaaaaaaaahhhght now!!!_

_There only one thing th-that I wanna feel r-right now!!!_

_Feel right now, feel right now!!!!_

_Nowhere to run boy, run come here right now!!''_

Luca cried out in pure bliss as he comes hard for the second time that night, arching his back as much as his shell would allow, clenching hard around Raph's erection hard. Raph shivers hard at the feel, swallowing thickly before his lets out a rumbling churr escape his throat and releases his hot load deep into Luca's hot cavern.

Twitching in hot ecstasy, they remain rigid through their powerful orgasms, enjoying in the heated feeling. Slowly, as their bodies begin to relax, Raph pulls his softening organ from inside Luca before collapsing beside him, panting hard for breath. Just as breathless, Luca slowly moved to turn over but finds his body too heavy, causing him to whimper pathetically.

Hearing his mate's distress, Raph rolled onto his carapace and gently pulled Luca till he was draped loosely over his chest, his whimpering fading and replaced with a content churr. Relaxing further into Raph's plastron, Luca slowly drifts into a deep, peaceful sleep, his worries forgotten for now to enjoy the afterglow nap.

Smiling softly at the sight, Raph adjusts himself to get comfy again and allows his own eyes to slide close.


	7. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph meets Lucas family 0w0

 

To much of the reluctance of the smaller reptile, Luca and Raph find themselves at the steps of a catholic church where the funeral of the elderly ambassador was being held. Raph had to practically drag Luca there at many points of the day and more than once had to convince Luca he wasn't going anywhere if Luca was going to the funeral by himself. So, after all the arguments and reluctance, Raph still remained at Luca's side, holding his hand in a comforting manor as Luca looks at the church with a pained expression on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Luca slowly relaxes before looking up with determination.

``Lets get this over with.....'' the singer murmurs under his breath and walks with shoulders squared, his jaw set and eyes narrowed, giving him the air of a completely different person. Raph almost becomes impressed as he walks behind his lover, smirking to himself.

Suddenly, before they reach the door, Luca stops and flips back to Raph, a pleading look in his eyes.

``Please, I'll ask you one more time, **please** just stay out here.......'' Luca whispered, knowing it was futile to talk Raph out of it but tries anyways.

``Again? No Luca, I'm not leaving you to handle whatever is in there. If being just outside the church where your supposed family is does this much to you, I'm not letting you out of my sight,'' Raph said crossly, folding his arms and holds a stubborn stance, frowning.

Luca takes an accepting sigh before nodding. ``Alright, but I need you to promise me something then before we go in.''

Taken by surprise by the sudden change in tactics, Raph's arms relax a little and a compliant look comes over his face.

``Of course.''

``Whatever happens in there, whatever you hear or see, I need you to swear you won't raise a hand or voice to anyone. No matter what. Promise me that,'' Luca begged with pleading eyes.

Blinking in complete shock at the request, Raph took a few seconds to process the promise, frowning at the meaning behind the words, the unspoken premonition of what could happen during their time here. The hot head studied his lover carefully, his frown setting in place.

``Very well, I'll try to keep my promise....'' Raph said slowly, not liking what he's signing up for.

Luca just nodded in acknowledgment and turned back to the doors once more. Raph observed he had squared his shoulders, set his jaw and hardened his eyes again before opening the doors. Inside, Raph could make out a variety of people, some accomplished government officials, others children and some clearly old drinking friends of the deceased woman.

Then, a group of familiar looking lizards came into sight. He studied them carefully and realized they looked just like Luca, aside from their obvious differences. Raph stayed close to his lover as they made their way to the front of the church to the coffin. Luca had slowed down until he stood directly in front of the box, holding the peaceful looking elder.

Luca had allowed his hard expression to slip and allowed a sorrowful yet oddly peaceful look come over his face. He motioned a cross across his upper body before putting his hands together and offered a quiet prayer over the old woman, looking quite peaceful and reverent in doing so. After his prayer ended, he leaned over the coffin and placed a tender kiss upon her brow.

Whilst Raph was observing the reverent sight, he failed to notice another lizard woman stomping towards them until she pushed passed him and slapped Luca across the face just as he turned around.

``How dare you?!! You filthy bastard!! How dare you touch my mother with your filthy hands?!! What right do you have to be here!?! You have some balls turning up now, but then again you'd have to be a man to have balls, right!?'' the woman screeched at Luca, her tail thrashing around in her rage. Raph took note that she had hair like Luca's that was wrapped in a tight bun. Eyes narrowing in understanding, it took all of Raph's power not to scream at the woman, at Luca's mother.

Luca stood, his head to the side from the smack where a hand print started to show on his skin. He stood silently as the woman yelled at him, not moving or speaking the entire time. Slowly, after she finished, he turned his eyes back onto her, his eyes cold and heartless, making Raph's skin crawl at the sight of his lover like that.

``Honestly, **_Bertha_**. Is that any way to act a funeral? Can you not be civilized for such an occasion, especially in a church?'' Luca whispered softly, his eyes still cold.

``Don't speak my name you insolent wretch!! I have half a mind to call the police on you for coming here!!'' the woman named Bertha yelled at him.

``And for what charges would you place against me? Assault? Trespassing? Invading your personal space? Disrupting the peace? Causing a scene? I haven't done anything warranted being arrested,'' Luca stated flatly, slipping his hand into his pocket and pulls out a toothpick, slipping it in between his lips.

``For breaking the rules of the restraining order against you,'' Bertha seethed at Luca.

``Oh, so you put a restraining order on me? I wasn't informed. Enlighten me of the rules,'' the singer gave a sarcastic chuckled and humorous glare at the woman before her.

Scowling at Luca, the woman bit her lips in anger.

``What? Can't tell your own flesh and blood of the restraining order regulations? Why? Because you sent me to law school and know you can't fool me about the restraining order? That I would be informed of such an order? Peculiar, I wonder why that would be,'' Luca taunted and walked around his mother to Raph and gently places a hand on his shoulder.

``Why did you even bother coming? You knew you would be unwelcomed. Why bother?'' Bertha hissed out.

``I wanted to say goodbye to my abuela one last time before you buried her into the earth like a good grandson. Is that so hard to understand?'' Luca asked, glancing back at her.

``It is when the very same grandson abandoned the family,'' a male lizard, looking just like Luca said, coming to Bertha's side.

``Can't abandon a family when I was kicked out of it, Fillip'' Luca seemed to remind the male.

The man named Fillip scowled at Luca, holding Bertha close in a son like way. Raph pursed his lips as the information started to help piece together some of Luca's background.

``We kicked you out because you refused to marry the woman mother so generously arranged for you to be married to and you tell us some ridiculous lie that you prefer men! You know how much of a disgrace that is?'' Fillip asked in an incredulous tone.

``About as ridiculous as knowing you are the family heir in the growing world. Do not force me to cause any further of a scene with you, _**mother, brother**_. You're drawing too much attention to yourselves. Can't have you looking bad in front of the public,'' Luca snickered at the two and gently tugs on Raph's arm. ``Let's go, I've done what I needed.''

Raph nodded on reflex and started to turn to leave, glancing at the family once more. He noticed a few of the younger looking ones looked sorrowfully at the Luca's retreating form, but Fillip sneered at the singers back.

``Good, the air was starting to stink of putrid homo's. Be sure to take that ugly beast with you,'' the twin spat while gesturing to Raph. Raph was about to turn and say something but stopped when a feral growl came from behind him.

Before Raph could blink, Luca had sprang from the other side of the room and was on top of the sneering male, punching and smacking him hard. They wrestled around as people started to shout at them, demanding they stopped, begging they stopped. The woman named Bertha screamed at Luca for touching her son and started to kick him. Raph was about to intercept the situation when Luca smacked Bertha away and held Fillip by his shirt, lifting him well off the ground, despite his small size.

``Now you listen and listen well. You can belittle me, treat me like dirt, even attack me and I won't blink an eye, I'll just throw it back at you with words. You talk about my mate like that, I'll kill you. So don't you ever say that again!!'' Luca screamed at Fillip. Pulling him close, giving him a look that could kill. ``You don't say another word about my mate. You don't look at him, don't touch him, don't speak to him. I find out you even look at him wrong, I'll kill you. And that's not a threat, **that's a promise**.''

Luca shoved the man to the ground and marched out, grabbing Raph by the arm and dragged him out of the building, leaving people stunned. As they approached the bike, Luca snagged the keys from Raph then yanked him down for a searing kiss, it being rough and tasting of copper. He then quickly mounted the bike, bringing it to life and pulled Raph on behind him, leaving the terrapin quite flustered and confused by the aggressive motions from his lover.

 


	8. Regret and Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca takes his anger out on Raph after the hot head pokes at him

They sped through the city like the bulls were chasing them, stopping only when they arrived at Luca's apartment. Shoving his helmet off, Luca hopped off the bike and immediately started to drag Raph upstairs, giving him little time to set his own helmet down. As soon as they entered the apartment, Luca shoved Raph against the door, starting a demanding kiss that was proving to be quite the turn on for Raph.

  
They quickly removed each others clothes from one another, breaking the kiss only momentarily to remove their shirts. That gave Raph a chance to finally notice the faint trail of blood running down the side of Luca's head, probably from a minor cut. Along with that, he held many forming bruises on his upper body and face, as well as a split lip that would explain the taste of copper.

Before Raph had a chance to point out the injuries, he was pinned against the door roughly and another demanding kiss was pushed upon his lips, Luca rushing right into fondly his larger lover. Raph shivered at the dominance Luca was showing for the first time, this being the only time he's ever been aggressive with Raph like this in private. Luca spun the two to the ground and had Raph land on his carapace with a loud thud.

They rearranged themselves so Luca was comfortably placed between Raph's muscular thighs, still kissing and fondling one another. Raph caught a glimpse of Luca reaching under the couch, pulling out a bottle of lube from their previous adventures in the living room. His breathing starting to grow ragged, Raph started to piece together his lovers intentions. Figuring it was better than letting him get hurt anymore, Raph reached down to get his lover's erection out. Luca groaned at the feeling of Raph's hands, starting to calm down from the situation.

Luca used his tail for the prepping, smearing it with heavy lubricant. Taking a calming breath before proceeding, Luca's tails slid down between Raph's legs, lightly coaxing Raph's tail away. It trembled slightly as it finally started to lay down away from Raph's puckered entrance. Gently, the tip of Luca's tail traces a circle around the ring of muscle before pushing inside of Raph, the tip gently probing a smearing the lube inside of him.

Luca leans down and starts kissing Raph again, a lot gentler now while his tail lubed and spread Raph for his length. Their tongues battled each other for dominance, causing low churrs to escape from each others throats. Luca reached down and gently started to coax Raph's erection to come out, seeming to tame out. He hums softly at the feel of Raph's hot erection in his hand, rubbing it to full mast.

Raph bucks his hips at the attention he's receiving right now, churring his approval. Luca releases Raph and snatches up the lube again, his tail retreating from Raph's tight entrance. The young reptile lubed up his hand and strokes his cock thoroughly. The hot head blushes hard and squirms adorably against Luca's hips, trying to get some much desired friction against his cock. Luca snickers at his squirming and holds his hips still, rubbing his tip against Raph's puckered hole. Raph tenses up at the feel of Luca's erection against him, he suddenly seeming much larger than Luca originally looked.

``Relax my love~ Being tense will make it more painful. I don't want to hurt you. I have been rough with you for the last little bit, doesn't mean I gotta be with this part,'' Luca purred softly to Raph, nudging his tip against Raph a little more before pushing his tip in past the tight ring of muscles. Raph gasps out in mild pain and surprise. Shivering violently, Raph tries to control his breathing, but can't help but smirk up at Luca.

``I-I can take a little pain~ Give it to me~'' Raph urged in a hush tone while wrapping his legs tightly around Luca's hips before pulling him all the way inside him. Luca gasps in surprise from the sheer tightness of his lovers body. Raph grunts in pain and shakes hard, cursing his impatience in his head as he tries to adjust to the size, swallowing thickly.

``Y-you idiota~......You could have damaged yourself,'' Luca growled, holding firmly still by gripping Raph's thighs to steady himself, Luca's earlier temper flaring again for Raph's impatience and as a result ended up hurting himself like Luca was trying to avoid.

``H-Ha, this is nothin'~ I'm not a delicate flower babe~ Its going to take more than your tiny dick to hurt me,'' Raph taunted, trying to rile his lover up to make him let loose his anger, knowing it'll tear him up inside otherwise. And it worked, for Luca snarled at Raph, gripping his hips in a bruising grip and starts to slam into him at a ferocious pace.

``Is that right?!! Not a delicate flower, huh?! Ever consider I want our first time switching roles to be memorable?!! Not out of anger! Especially when the anger comes from my poisonous family members!! I can't even stand the thought of them!'' Luca screamed as he viciously ruts Raph into the floor, putting all his anger in his hips. Raph can only hang on for the ride, grunting softly from the pain but starts to churr as Luca strikes his prostate harshly.

``You think I like being this angry?! I wanted you to stay outside because I knew they would poke fun of you!! And I knew I wouldn't be able to hold my temper with every passing word that came from their lips!!'' the singer grips Raph's bouncing cock firmly in his hands, pumping his raging hard on in time with his hips. Raph cries out in immense pleasure, arching his hips as best as he could, churring louder.

Luca continued ranting out every vulgarity that he could think of to describe his family as he continues to pump inside of Raph before releasing his hot seed inside of his mate. Raph's orgasm quickly follows him, really liking the feel of his lovers hot cum inside him. Luca grows quiet as they enjoy the orgasmic afterglow, panting for breath.

Then, Raph feel cool drops land on his thighs. Cracking his eyes open, he finds that Luca's head is hung as low as it can without touching Raph, tears streaming down his cheeks. With his breath hitching, Raph panics a little at the sight of Luca crying, slowly sliding off his softening cock.

``I-I wanted to make your first time special.......not an angry fuck......why can't they just let me be....I was only there for five minutes.......and they had to say all that.....in front of you none the less....'' Luca softly cries, shoulders slumping as he cries harder and harder in agony. Raph eyes soften at the sight and carefully pulls his lover onto his lap, holding him close as Luca cries louder into painful wails.

Grimacing at the sound, Raph gently cups Luca's cheeks in his hands, planting a tender kiss on his lips. Luca hiccups pathetically and tries to kiss back, but it was very weak attempt, his lips covered in salty tears. Tears continue to stream his cheeks, but his wails quiet down to soft whimpers. Raph gently strokes the tears away with his thumbs, being a silent stone for Luca to cling to. Luca hiccups a few more times before relaxing against the rough but gentle hands that held him.

Luca starts to nuzzle the hands, hiding a little in Raph's large hands, churring weakly in appreciation for the attention he was receiving, despite the loud crying. Raph continues to rub Luca's cheeks, trying to soothe anymore pain that was resting on the younger reptile's heart. Swallowing a thick lump down his throat, Luca opens his eyes weakly, chirping a little, too tired to actually use words. Raph, however, understood the message and slowly stood up, lifting Luca in his arms. It took Raph a second to stable himself on his shaky legs before he took a firm step to the bedroom before he was walking proudly.

Luca curls up into his protective arms, sniffling weakly as he starts to doze off, leaning against Raph's warm chest. Crawling into bed with his mate in his arms, Raph wraps them both in a blanket to keep them warm, where he gently strokes Luca's cheek, watching him slip into oblivion.

``Tomorrow......I want to know everything.....No more secrets......I can't help you if you continue to guard yourself.....'' Raph whispered to the sleeping Luca, holding him close to him, allowing sleep to hit himself as well.


	9. Lucas History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past

Once again, Raph finds himself waking to the smell of tar and smoke. Grimacing at the smell, the hot head rolls over to tell his lover off when he freezes in his spot at the sight of Luca. He had one of his knees pulled up against his chest as his other dangles over the edge of the bed. One arm rested on his knee with the cigarette held loosely between two fingers of the limp hand, his other hand gripping his bicep with his head wearily resting on the cushion of his arm.

  
What was more unsettling was how quiet Luca was, even his breathing was barely there. Slowly, Raph sits up and scoots a little closer to his mate, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

``You know.....there's a lot about me that I haven't told you....a lot about my past.....'' Luca whispers softly, halting Raph's reaching hand. Hesitating slightly, Raph allows his hand to drop to listen to his lover.

``I know you want to know.....and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to tell you.....but.....I'm afraid.....'' Luca husked out, the grip on the cigarette wavering, threatening to drop the white stick.

``Why are you afraid?'' Raph inquired softly, leaning in a way to look at Luca from under his arm.

``Of what you'll think of me after you hear it all....'' the singer swallows thickly before lifting his head to look at Raph's eyes.

The emerald orbs flash in understanding as Raph sits up to look at Luca. Scooting even closer, Raph gently pulls his lover onto his lap and starts to rock him.

``I'll think that I still love you very much and will continue to enjoy your company all the same,'' Raph stated calmly.

Taking a shaky breath from being so close to Raph and his words, Luca takes a long draw from his cigarette, dousing it in the tray, evidence of three other cigarettes in the dish. Grabbing the pack of cancer sticks, Luca popped out another one into his lips and then shakily lights it to Raph's dismay. The hot head knows that Luca only smokes when he's stressed and seeing the evidence of half the pack gone already was a testament on how stressed his lover is.

``I suppose I should start at the beginning, huh? Well, for starters, the woman yesterday isn't actually my mother......biologically speaking at least,'' Luca clarified softly. Raph gives him a puzzled look, his brow furrowing.

``If she's not your mom, then why is her hair similar to yours and where's your real mom?'' Raph questioned mostly to himself, but Luca responded all the same.

``She dyes her hair to appear young still, like the liar she is....'' Luca grumbled out with a bitter reluctance. ``And my actual mother was a sea turtle.....she passed shortly after she laid me in my egg....''

Raph frowns at the first statement but his face softens at the last one, looking at his lover sadly. ``I'm so sorry....''

But Luca waved his hand dismissively, swallowing thickly. ``Don't be. I didn't know what kind of person she was, so its not like I'm missing much any how.'' Taking another drag from his cigarette, Luca rests his head against Raph's plastron, allowing the smoke to escape his snout this time, flicking some ash away. ``Anyways, after she passed, my father, who is to thank for my luscious locks and amazing tail, remarried to Bertha, adopting her three kids at the same moment whilst I was still in the egg. After much discussion, Bertha finally conceded into raising me as her own, despite her natural instincts to kill me cause I could be a threat to her children. You know, an animal thing,'' Luca said while making a dramatic movement with his hands.

When Raph nodded in understanding and to show he was still listening, Luca continued. ``Well, after I hatched, probably a month after, my father was unfortunately assassinated. You see, he was a wealthy business man that handles trading goods between foreign counties, mainly pharmaceuticals and weapons for the military. That kind of thing. Anyhow, when that happened, he left his inheritance to me and the company to Bertha. Because I was so young at the time, Bertha had access to both but could only access my inheritance once a year with a max of five hundred thousand. I think the original amount was two hundred and fifty mil? I think. I can't remember,'' Luca muttered softly, almost as if it were unimportant.

Raph sputtered at the news that not only was Luca kinda related to an ambassador, but he was a rich kid. ``So, so why don't you have access to the inheritance now? I mean, you're an adult now, right?''

``Hmm, actually, that's just it. My father, acting upon my late mother's wishes, left conditions for me to inherit it. Either 1) I turn the 25 with a job or 2) I get married happily and settle down with someone who I consider a soulmate. Well, seeing how its kinda hard to get married as a gay man and my past, marriage was out of the question, so I've been working tirelessly to get a job. Granted, I've done it more for my own satisfaction rather than get the money at this point, but doesn't hurt to retire early. Plus, I got a year and a half before I can technically claim my inheritance.'' Luca shrugs with an indifference on the topic, dousing the bud of a cigarette he had left.

``Your parents are weird....'' Raph stated with mild humor, trying to lighten his lovers dark mood. Clearing his throat when he realizes its not working, Raph leans closer and nuzzles into Luca's neck. ``And what do you mean your past? Like, I understand the marrying as a gay person part, but what do you mean about your past made marriage not a thing?''

Groaning at the question with a sound of regret, Luca leaned back into Raph's plastron, trying to find the best way to phrase this. ``When I was still in high school, probably 15 - maybe 16, I discovered my sexuality through a boy. His name was.......'' Biting his lip, getting a painful look on his face. Raph gently nudges his shoulder for him to continue and to show he wasn't jealous about the admission of another male in Luca's life.

Smiling weakly, Luca takes a deep breath and relaxes a little more. ``His name was Marcus. He was roughly a year older than me. He was a turtle as well, just like you. His skin was a little lighter and he had this entrancing golden eyes.......its what drew me to him and you, you know that?'' Luca whispered fondly, looking up at Raph into his shocking green eyes. ``You're eyes are these hypnotic, enrapturing colors that I can't resist. Probably my favorite part of you're body.....'' Luca whispers softly.

Raph couldn't help but blush at the compliment and gently pecks Luca's nose. ``I'm glad my strange eyes are good of something then.''

Luca hums softly before sighing heavily, leaning into Raph more and more. ``Well, after the awkward phase of me trying to figure out if I like guys or not and his persistence on hitting on me at every turn, we started to date. We dated up until three months before graduation, if I'm not mistaken. I still hadn't revealed to Bertha that I was gay and for good reason. She wouldn't hear of anything that happened at school for me because she would set up arranged marriage meetings for me to get married to other girls as soon as I graduate and pushed my academics hard if I should even the slightest in anything at all. When she did that, I lost all interest in the subject entirely and tried to change so I can have something to call my own rather that have to have memories of her demanding perfection in everything I did. I guess in a sense, I was like a modern Cinderella when it came to my relationship to my family members.

More often then not, I would hide my emotions from my family and vent to Marcus to relieve the stress. Well, when the day I choose to come out finally arrived, I had invited Marcus to join my family and I for dinner so we can do it together. But, shortly after revealing my sexual orientation, my family scorned me and my boyfriend relentlessly. And it was harder for Marcus cause they questioned his masculinity and he was like you, extremely ripped. I didn't think much of it because I was put down on a day to day bases, but Marcus took it to heart. Slowly......he started to pull away......he would be busy some days.....then he would stop kissing me.......then stop holding my hand.....then avoided my eyes.......and it got to the point he wouldn't be in the same room as me. It broke my heart,  cause I thought there was something wrong with me. Something I did.'' Luca makes a fist over his heart, his head hanging low again, his confidence dropping dramatically.

Raph frowned deeply at the emotions that flitted through his lover, wondering what kind of man this Marcus was to hurt such a beautiful creature. Then Luca's aura grew dark as he stiffened slightly.

``One day......I got a phone call from Marcus's mother. She informed me that Marcus had committed suicide.......leaving an apology note for me, saying he couldn't handle the words my family spoke to him, it had driven him into a major depression.....I grew furious. On multiple levels. I began to hate Marcus for leaving me, seething with rage and knowing I had no one to turn to,'' Luca trembles in anger, gripping the bedding. ``Then, I realized it was my family that did this to Marcus. Made him feel so low as to take his own life. That they had made it so I would be alone. And when I told my family of this, my eldest ` _ **brother**_ ' and ` _ **mother**_ ' laughed! They said that was just one less queer in the world to deal with and I can pull my head out of my ass and finally marry the woman my mother set up for me.''

Raph's emotions changed with Luca's as he told the story, doing everything he can to remain calm and keeping Luca close for that reason alone. With a deep breath, Luca starts to relax. ``I won't deny, after that, I snapped. I lost control of my emotions and attacked my family. Soon after, I ran away with what money I saved up and the information to the inheritance. I got about $100,000 before Bertha realized what happened. She cut me off from my attempts and I ran off with what I got, starting a new life. I crashed at my other friends place until I could get on my feet again. And here we are.....'' Luca says with an exasperated sigh, his hands flopping lifelessly onto his lap as he rest his head on Raph's shoulder.

The hot head let the information sink in, mulling over some of the details before murmuring softly, ``Was he better looking than me?''

Luca snapped his head up and stared at Raph like he grew a second and third head before bursting out laughing, allowing Raph to relax, glad he was able to snap his lover out of his foul mood, unable to help but allow his own thoughts to grow dark towards to undesirable members of Luca's past.


	10. Casey........Jones........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey finds out Raph is gay........in the most awkward way possible

 

 

[ ](https://us.ib.metapix.net/files/full/2528/2528588_Wolfbane37_wolfbane-1.png)

 

In the weeks that followed that dark weekend, Luca's mood brightened and he was back to his passionate self, without a care in the world. Raph's own mood couldn't help but lighten at the difference in his lover, who seemed more trusting now.

The hot head hummed softly at the thought of his younger lover being more open with him now as he was preparing snacks for the game he and his best friend, Casey Jones, were about to watch. As he went about preparing the meal, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of pick up lines that Marcus guy used on Luca to make him eventually fall for him. He remembered the night he asked if Marcus was better looking and never got a straight answer out of Luca, only vague ideas that they were very similar in many ways.

Raph allowed his mind to wander about that nights conversation when rapid knocking occurred on his apartment door. Growing confused, knowing Casey had a key, Raph abandoned his post in the kitchen and made his way to the door. Just as another series of knocking occurs, Raph swung open the door only to be jumped on by his little brother, Mikey.

`` **RAPHIE**!!!'' the jokester squealed in delight as they tumbled to the floor do to Raph's unbalance.

Growling in annoyance, Raph shoved Mikey off his chest just in time to see that Leo, Donnie, April and his loving mate, Luca, were standing at the doorway, giggling at the interaction below them.

``What the shell are you guys doing here?'' Raph asked incredulously, standing up using Mikey's head as a prop and dusting himself off as his brother whines at the rough handling.

``Jones told us you guys were watching the game and invited us over,'' Donnie said nonchalantly, pulling April close.

``And your brother caught wind of it and dragged us here for out date,'' Leo huffed in mild annoyance.

``And they dragged me here when they found out my classes got canceled and today's my day off,'' the singer hummed softly as he skips over and plants a gentle kiss on the corner of Raph's lips.

``Well I ain't got enough food for seven people,'' Raph started to growl when Mikey chimed in quickly.

``Me and Leo can go get more food!!''

``And Donnie and I can get some more drinks. We'll be back before it starts,'' April promised as she grabs the door knob before her boyfriend could argue. Mikey snatched onto Leo's arm and drags his own boyfriend off just as the door slides shut, leaving the confused turtle and the humored hybrid alone.

``So this is your apartment,'' Luca hummed as he sauntered into the home, taking in the new surroundings, noting the mild unkempt room that looked like it was cleaned in a rush, inhaling deeply and shivering in delight that it permeated of his lover's musk.

``Yeah, sorry I didn't bring you sooner, your place is always cleaner,'' Raph chuckles in mild embarrassment as he mate explores his home. He quickly retreats to the kitchen to finish what he was cooking so it doesn't burn before turning off the heat. When he returns, he notices that Luca was missing. Puzzled, Raph looks around the apartment before stumbling across his lover in his bedroom, enraptured by Raph's messy bed. Rubbing his neck shyly, Raph laughs weakly. ``Heh, sorry about the mess. Had I known you'd be coming too, I would have tidied.''

``I'm glad you didn't,'' Luca murmured, turning his gaze back to him. ``I don't like you for your cleaning skills, I like you for you. So you don't need to impress me. You already have me.''

Raph's heart flutters and he can't help but snatching Luca's soft lips in a tender kiss. It was short and sweet but for some reason it affected Luca much more than it normally did, leaving the young reptile breathless and moaning.

``Hey, you ok?'' Raph looks worriedly at his lover.

``I-I'm sorry, I've been very hot recently,'' Luca smiled weakly before shivering harshly when his nostrils flare whilst inhaling a large lung full of Raph's musk.

``Maybe you should lie down,'' Raph suggested worriedly, moving closer to Luca to help him, when he was blasted with a very sweat and enticing scent. His eye lids drifting down, Raph leaned into Luca's neck and took a deep, lungful of his scent before growling softly into the flesh. ``Luca.....you smell good.......like, really good~''

Raph could feel Luca trembling harder with how close Raph was to him, his knees knocking together weakly before buckling under him to slump into Raph, whom caught him just in time. With all his senses fuzzy and the hot body pressed against him, it wasn't long before Raph grew thoroughly aroused  by the pheromones Luca was releasing.

A rumbling churr vibrates Luca's body as Raph lifts him off the ground and presses him up against the wall, shifting slightly until he fits between the familiar thighs. Luca whimpers adorably at the positioning, his hips bucking slightly with need knowing how close his lover is to his body. When their hips grind together, they both can feel how aroused the other was, both churring with approval.

``R-Raphie~ I-I need you now~'' Luca whimpers softly, ending with a high pitched churr that had Raph's animal instinct flare. Raph slips a thumb into his pants and waistband of his boxers and shoves both low enough to let his organ drop out of its protective pouch.

He quickly does the same for Luca but pulls them all the way to his knees then pushes against his legs, making Luca's entrance spread and hang open for complete access of his lover as he follows Raph's example and drops down, his own erection dripping with precum. Instinct made Luca's tail wrap up and around Raph's waist as the hot head starts prodding and pushing against Luca's ass until he finds his tight entrance, shoving his full length inside. They both churr in heavenly unison as Raph starts a brutal pace, pounding away at Luca's body, not hesitating in the slightest to leave marks today.

Luca reaches between them to grasp his length when Raph snatches his hands and shoves them above his head, his pounding hips the only thing keeping Luca from falling. The singer whines pathetically as his erection bobs uselessly between them, dripping copious amount of precum, getting both of their clothes dirty.

Luca whispers in a soft, erotic voice vulgarities that sent shocks of pleasure straight to Raph's cock, making him pulse and throb in pure delight as he gets closer to his impending finish, knowing Luca wasn't far off with how many churrs and whimpers pass through him, making Raph swell in mild pride knowing he was about to give his lover his first touchless orgasm. Luca cries out in pure delight as Raph slams into his prostate, getting closer to his release, tossing his head back to expose his neck to Raph. Burying his face into Luca's neck, Raph begins to leave a series of hickies and bites on the offered flesh as he aims into those special nerves that would send Luca into a harsh orgasm.

Raph pounds harder and harder into Luca, getting closer and closer to his hard orgasm when a soft thud of the door opening stops his driving hips, his head snapping up from Luca's neck and stared at the door. To his horror, Casey stood there with his jaw dropped, a case of beer in his hand.

``I.......you.......uh.....'' Casey whispered softly, unable to tear his eyes from the scene.

Raph flushed hard in embarrassment at being caught in the middle of it and was about to pull out when Luca, too gone in his own pleasure to notice the intrusion, whined pitifully at Raph for stopping. With his tail uncoiling from Raph's waist, Luca tries to get things going on his own, Raph trying to stop him only to yelp when said tail snuck its way into Raph's pants and into his own entrance.

Casey jumps at the sound and slams the door shut as he runs out of the room, leaving a flustered Raph and an extremely horny Luca alone again. Swallowing thickly, Raph returns his attention back to his desperate lover before whispering softly, ``Well that was awkward......''

Luca churrs pathetically at Raph while his tail thrusts into his lovers ass until finally Raph resumes his pounding pace, making Luca moan in pure delight, arching his back as high as he can until finally he releases an explosion of an orgasm on both of their clothes and plastrons, Raph following shortly behind because of the tightness that came with Luca's orgasm, stuffing Luca full with all of his seed.

As Raph comes down from his high, he can't help but think, `Well, I guess that'll teach Casey for inviting people without telling me to our own game night''

 


	11. The Suggestion

 

[ ](https://us.ib.metapix.net/files/full/2562/2562786_Wolfbane37_hawtluca-1.png)

Shortly after they finished, Raph emerged from his room in fresh clothes after escorting Luca to the bathroom so he can clean up. Raph had taken Luca's clothes and was going to get them washed for him before he left. As he passed through the living room, he caught sight of Casey with a beer in his hand, slumped against the lazy boy with the game on but his eyes staring straight into space. Smirking, Raph set his lovers clothes aside and slowly sneaks up to Casey.  
  
`` **CASEY**!!!'' the hot head shouted, putting his hands on his friends shoulders. It took immediate effect on the dazed male as he jumped out of his seat, spilling the alcoholic beverage down his front, yelping in the process.  
  
`` **RAPH**!! Don't do that man!'' Casey exclaimed, putting a hand on his heart, trying to calm down.  
  
``I think that was a well deserved surprise,'' Raph snorted derisively at the young male as he turns away, snatching up the bundle of clothes and proceeds to the small washer and dryer he kept handy.  
  
``'Well deserved...?' What do you mean by that? I got a giant surprise not more than 20 minutes ago, bro! You didn't tell me you were gay! And you didn't tell me you were inviting your boyfriend over either!'' the young male protested vehemently as he followed Raph.  
  
``I didn't invite him, my brother and his boyfriend invited him after they invited themselves to tag along with Donnie and April whom you invited,'' Raph growled as he started the load. ``And I had intended to tell you tonight considering our lopsided schedules and I wanted to do it in private. Its a sensitive topic for me still.''  
  
``I only invited them so Donnie could take a look at you man!'' Casey tried to explain before snapping his mouth shout, paling slightly when he realized what he said.  
  
``Take a look at me? Why would he need to do that?'' the hot head inquired, leaning against the washer whilst waiting for his friend to explain.  
  
Casey sighed heavily, giving a sidelong glance at Raph and then towards the bedroom door before sighing again, rubbing his face with his hand. ``Dude, when was the last time you weighed yourself? Or looked in a mirror?''  
  
``What does my weight have to do with anything?'' Raph growled, not liking where this is leading.  
  
``Raph, what was your weight?'' Casey urged.  
  
``210, that was about three weeks ago,'' the hot head rumbled begrudgingly, standing up straight. ``Why does that matter?''  
  
``C'mere,'' Casey urged again as he grabbed Raph's arm and drags him to the public bathroom to get the scale.  
  
``Case, your not making any sense dude!'' Raph resisted mildly, way too relaxed from his romp with Luca to really be upset and really fight off the human.  
  
Casey quickly shoved Raph onto the scale and the annoyed turtle looked down. His eyes grew to the size of saucers at the number displayed beneath his feet.  
  
``The shell.....? How the shell did I gain 65 lbs in three weeks?!'' Raph looked completely horrified, having prided himself in his built body to find out he let himself go.  
  
``Dude, stop panicking, I'm showing you this cause I need you to believe me when I say that you've grown massive muscles,'' Casey quickly soothed, putting a hand on Raph's shoulder. ``Like, I think its cool and all that you gained this much muscle, but I was worried you were getting it through......''  
  
``What? Steroids? Man, I don't got the money nor the desire to do that to myself. I've been too caught up with keeping my shop running and getting together with Luca to even consider taking med to make my muscles grow. I've been doing enough exercise to keep what I've got,'' Raph defended, hopping off the scale to go to the living room, still trying to wrap his head around the new information.  
  
As Raph ran through his memories, he noticed that it was getting easier to lift Luca in the air and he thought Luca was loosing weight or something, but it made sense now that it was because Raph was growing more muscle. Raph then analyzed more of his memories and recognized that Luca had started to change as well, having grown petite, but still holding his defining muscles.   
  
``Well something's happening, you don't just gain that much muscle in a month, dude'' Casey stated, having followed Raph into the living room.  
  
Before the hot head could retort, he heard the bedroom door open and Luca came out in a borrowed hoodie and a set of boxers, just barely visible bellow the fabric. His hair still held tale-tell signs of his shower, his cheeks red with embarrassment.  
  
``Hey Raphie, none of your pants fit me, so I'm gonna have to make do with this,'' Luca explained softly until he noticed the tension in the room. ``Something I miss?''  
  
``Its nothing, babe. Just telling Casey off for walking in on us,'' Raph smirked at Casey, signaling to him to drop the discussion for now.  
  
``Hey! I was wondering where you were and was hoping to walking in on you with a hot chick, not a guy!'' Casey defended, winking to the hot head saying he got the message.  
  
``You saw us?'' Luca whispered softly, his cheek flaring deep crimson that could rival his eyes.  
  
``I-I didn't see anything!!'' Casey quickly reassured, his own cheek flaring to bright tomatoes.  
  
Luca didn't seem convinced but something in the way his eyes changed said something caught his attention. ``Does Raph normally bring random girls into his home?'' the singer inquired softly, his face giving no notions on his emotional state right now.  
  
``I....well, I did before I realized I preferred guys,'' Raph explained but realized too late his mistake. Luca's eyes narrowed and his lips pursed like he just ate a sour lemon.  
  
``I see. So, you can bring a girl here without any qualms on the day you meet her, but it takes nearly three months for your boyfriend to bring himself here?'' Luca pouted, crossing his arms and turns away from Raph, sulking slightly.  
  
``Its not that I didn't want you to come,'' Raph quickly rushed over to try and fix his mistake, gently taking Luca's shoulders into his hands. ``I just like your place better.''  
  
``So you're saying you wouldn't have a problem moving in together?'' Luca asked softly, remaining aloof.  
  
``Of course!'' Raph said all too quickly. He stopped from saying anything else, studying the question one more time just as Luca's broke into a huge grin, hoping Raph caught onto his ploy. ``Wait, y-your serious?''  
  
``I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't. You would be supporting me while supporting yourself. I guess I could let that slide,'' the sly reptile said, trying to keep pretending to be upset again only to go into a giggle fit when Raph starts to pepper Luca's neck with kisses.  
  
A small cough from behind reminded them both of Casey's presence, their faces flaring in embarrassment for having forgotten the human there until he presented them both with a beer, grinning wide. Luca and Raph mimic his grin, taking the beers from him.  
  
``Congrats dude on moving from free stud to dog!'' Casey said teasingly to Raph.  
  
``Hey, at least I got someone to get some action, Mr. Lone-Wolf,'' Raph growled, pulling Luca close.  
  
``I don't know Raph, I think I would like to have a pet~'' Luca cooed in Raph's ear slit, causing his face to turn an impossible red.  
  
``Ok, ew. Het-hete.......straight person in the room!'' Casey exclaimed, having giving up on the long word Donnie used once.  
  
Luca couldn't hep but snicker at the human before planting a kiss on his flustered mate. Turning away, Luca pops open his beer and flops onto the love seat in the corner, lounging comfortably while getting up to speed with the score. Shortly after the young reptile sat, the door open to reveal Donnie and April with drinks of all varying degrees in their arms.  
  
``Casey! There you are!'' April exclaimed happily and sets the drinks to the side while rushing over to hug her human friend.  
  
``Thanks for telling Raph we were coming, Jones'' Donnie quipped testily, giving the human a coy smile while setting the drinks in his arms to the side. Casey couldn't help but smile weakly, but the look was ignored by the genius when he caught Raph's eye. ``I need to speak with you.''  
  
``If its about my muscle mass, don't. Casey and I already spoke,'' Raph sighed irritably.  
  
``It has to do with it, but I don't think he told you what I'm about to say,'' Donnie said in a tone of finality, standing up to full height to show his seriousness.  
  
``Alright, what is it then?'' Raph murmured, humoring Donnie.  
  
``Lets take this to the other room....'' the genius mumbled softly, looking at Raph weakly with a hint of a blush on his cheeks.


	12. Heat Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explains itself

``So.....you're telling me I'm in the middle of my heat cycle? As in, mating season?'' Raph asked, flushed in the face, nearly dropping his beer.

  
Donnie and Raph had retreated to the kitchen to discuss Raph's sudden muscle mass. Donnie had found that not only Raph, but Leo and himself have shown signs similar to the hot heads sudden change. Mikey hadn't shown any signs the other three were exhibiting but Leo has confirmed that he has lost some of his usual muscles in exchange for some extra fluff, giving him a baby face again.

``Like I said, seeing how our ages are similar, its a good chance that you are experiencing the changes of being an alpha male seeking a mate to breed. Its normal for the males to gain more muscle to take care of his mate whilst they are laying the eggs. Given that fact, I think it would be wise for you and Luca to go to an actual hospital to get your hormone levels checked, because I don't want to test your fear of needles in my lab any more,'' Donnie stated in a bored tone, looking just as uncomfortable about the situation as Raph.

``Why would Luca need to get checked?'' Raph inquired.

``I noticed his scent was different today then it was when I first met him. It was sweeter and it took all that I had not to pounce him. I had informed April before hand that I may become more volatile to doing something reckless because of my animal side and we set up signals to each other to let the other know that a sexual act is needed. I gave her said signal in the elevator when we first arrived and that is why she was so quick to volunteer us to get drinks,'' Donnie said softly, looking away from the hot head as a heavy blush coats his cheeks.

``Luca smells sweet?'' Raph murmurs softly, his mind racing back to the bedroom when they were alone. Raph had noticed that Luca smelled different and that it got him aroused faster than before.

``There's a good chance he's in heat too, and depending on his anatomy and genetic make up he might be able to......to......um.....'' Donnie's face flushed darker red at this point, trying to find the best way to say it. Clearing his throat, the genius managed to squeak out, ``.....become gravid.....''

``Gravid? Anatomy and genetic make up? What are you talking about Don?'' Raph demanded, not liking the use of scientific babbling.

``PREGNANT!!'' Donnie blurted out, dark crimson. ``Depending on his parts, he may become pregnant!!''

There was a long silence after the genius's outburst witch Raph staring at him for a long time with a stunned expression. They were snapped out of the silence when the door opened and the smell of heavy sex and loud voice of his brother and boyfriend entered the room. Their faces were red and their appearances disheveled that could mean a variety of things. Mikey had grinned at Raph as he set the pizza down.

``Told you we'd get more food,'' Mikey stated proudly.

Leo remained quiet as he set the boxes he had down as well, avoiding Raph's eye and Donnie's gaze. Something about Don's earlier comments struck Raph as he snapped his eyes back to the genius.

``Mikey........will Mikey be gravid too? You said he's different from us?'' Raph urged, getting right up into the genius's personal space.

``I-I.......well......'' Donnie stuttered, unsure how to respond to such an intimate question.

``He does have the ability to carry children if that's your question Raph....'' Leo finally spoke, sounding exasperated about the entire situation.

``Yeah bro! You're gonna be an uncle!'' Mikey said with a grin that made Leo flush hard and look of horror to flash between the hot head and the genius.

Suddenly anger flooded Raph's system as he turns on Leo, soon only able to see red as he pounces on the silent turtle in pure anger. ``You motherfucker!!! You knocked up my brother!!!''

Mikey's eye went wide with shock and then he mentally slapped himself when he realized how it sounded. ``Raph! Wait! You don't understand!!''

Leo and Raph landed on the ground and started to wrestle and attack one another. They roll through the kitchen, yelling at one another and giving the other just as much as they are received. The fight rolled in to the living room where the two humans the hybrid were caught off guard from the fighting turtles, quickly moving things out of the way before anything more broke or they got seriously hurt.

They finally stopped rolling with Raph on top, throwing punch after punch at Leo, screaming profanities at Mikey's lover. Leo tried to defend himself, leaving his arms battered and bruised with the pummeling. Raph would have continued, but was thrown off of the Leo when a large mass collided into his chest. He was about to throw the weight off him until a set of hands cup him face and hold him steady.

``Raph! Get ahold of yourself! Its me, Luca!'' the singer shouted at Raph, doing everything he could to hold down the aggressive male. After a few more attempts at getting up, Raph finally grew still, panting hard on the ground, focusing on his mate before him.

He heard in the background Mikey and April fussing over Leo as Donnie and Casey start to clean up the place. Luca remained on top of Raph, holding his face in order to ground the hot headed turtle from flaring up in anger again, searching Raph's eyes for the reason of his outburst. Taking a deep breath, Raph closes his eyes and tries to calm down completely, going lax beneath Luca.

``What in the world happened between you two?'' April asked in exasperation.

``It was my fault. Raph misunderstood what I said for something else and took it out on Leo,'' Mikey said weakly, putting an ice pack on Leo's swelling eye.

``It was bound to happen sooner or later Mike, its ok'' Leo tried to reassure his troubled mate.

``What did you say, Michelangelo?'' Luca inquired softly, keeping his keen rub eyes on his hot headed lover, intending to make sure he stays down and calm through this discussion.

``That he was going to be an uncle.......'' Mikey whispered, eyes downcast.

Confused, Luca tore his eyes from Raph's relaxed face to study Mikey for a moment, lightly rubbing Raph's cheeks now and then as he contemplated what he just heard. ``Pardon?''

``I-I can have kids, dude. I have boy and girl parts and I can have Leo's kids. I'm not pregnant if that's what you're all thinking. I was just saying that the way the things are going between Leo and I, there's a good chance we want to stay together, you know, make it permanent and maybe even have a family,'' Mikey clarified, clinging to Leo as he spoke and putting his body between him and Raph.

Raph let out a puff of annoyed air. ``Why didn't you say that, you nutball? Then I wouldn't have pounded your `girlfriend' so hard,'' Raph said snidely, finally opening his eyes in an annoyed scowl.

Leo's eyes narrowed at the comment but chose to be the bigger turtle and remain silent, hanging onto Mikey to stay calm.

``Enough of that,'' Luca chided, lightly smacking Raph's cheek with his own frown. ``We were supposed to be watching a game, not poking fun. Now, lets clean up this mess and relax, yes?'' Luca said in a slightly mother-like tone, glancing around the room.

Heads nodded like bobble heads as the five bodies begin to clean up the mess, having silent conversation's throughout the entire process. Luca's eyes return to Raph's, giving him a hard look.

``You and I need to talk later,'' Luca said with a note of finality before getting off of Raph and turns to help clean up.

Raph remained on the ground, letting the entire evening sink in, frowning deeply to himself. `Why does this always happen to me.......?'


	13. 'Punishment' and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Luca clear the air after their friends leave and enjoy each others company

During the entire game, Luca had Raph sat on the chair with him on his lap, refusing to let him up even once. Even when Raph was thirsty, he had to ask someone else to get him a beer. More often than not it was either April or Casey, given he was upset with Leo and Donnie, and Mikey was busy coddling his boyfriend to give Raph the time of day. Luca wasn't much better, giving Raph the silent treatment during the whole game.

  
Shortly after the game was over, all of the extra company headed out, taking leftovers with them to keep from overflowing Raph's fridge. Leo shot Raph one final glare before Mikey dragged him out the door with an ice pack still pressed against his eye. Raph returned the glare but was cut off from the look when Luca snapped the door shut, giving Raph a scrutinizing look. Lucky for the hot head, Luca looked very hot in his hoodie that it didn't make him look scary for the time.

Luca continued to study him for a moment before walking passed him to the bedroom, his tail snapping Raph's backside, indicating it would be wise if he followed. And he did just that. Luca climbed onto the bed and got comfortable, turning to Raph, whom stood in the door way, swallowing lightly.

``Well, that was eventful. I truly enjoyed meeting all your friends now. But I get the feeling there's something you need to tell me, if not discuss with me, Raphael....'' Luca stated politely.

A shiver ran down the hot head's spine from the icy coolness that came from his lovers tone before he crosses the room and sits before him. ``Donnie was telling me that I'm going under some changes for mating season......and.....suggested that you and Mikey were doing the same.....''

``And how would that information bring about your wrath against Mikey's boyfriend?'' Luca inquired softly, keeping his bright crimson eyes on his lover.

Raph take in a heavy breath, hanging his head before flopping down onto Luca's lap, needing some for of comfort. ``He said that you and Mikey might be able to get pregnant and I thought his boyfriend already did.....''

Luca's eyes narrow at the information but he lets out a drawn out sigh, gently stroking Raph's head soothingly. ``So that's what this is all about, huh? You don't want kids.....'' Luca asked softly, almost sounding disappointed.

``I never said that. I got upset because I thought Leo knocked up my brother before marrying him!'' Raph declared, sitting up to look at Luca. Then he frowns slightly at what Luca said. ``Wait, you didn't think I want kids? We can't have kids, right?''

Luca looks away from Raph's prying eyes, a heavy blush spreading onto his cheeks. Raph gaped at his boyfriend, eyes wide. ``Your kidding me, right? We can have kids?!''

``If you're inquiring if I have the ability to bear young, that is accurate,'' Luca sniffed sassy like, avoiding Raph's inquiring eyes.

The second the words left his lips, Raph pounces on him, smashing their lips together. Luca yelps in surprise, only making it easier for Raph to slip his tongue into his lovers mouth. They tangle their tongues in each others mouths as Raph slowly lowers Luca onto his back.

Raph broke the kiss before it got too heated, a grin plastered on his face. ``How lucky am I? The sexiest guy in the world that can have kids? I just gotta knock you up and your mine for life!''

``H-hey, what makes you think I even want your kids, ya asshat!'' Luca exclaims in protest, even as his face grows incredibly hot.

``I can think of a couple of reasons~ how about my incredibly hot body~? Or my financial balance? Maybe my sexy looks? Or my deep voice that is making you very horny~?'' Raph rumbles against Luca's ear slit as he grinds against his lovers lower body, feeling his arousal against his own.

``Aaahn~ d-don't g-get a big h-head cause you're making me horny i-in the middle of my s-season~ ah!'' Luca gasps out as Raph reaches into his boxers to brush his fingers against his lovers tight entrance.

Raph just chuckles with pride as he pushes his finger in to toy with his lover, starting to kiss him again, swallowing all the moans that escape his luscious lips. The hot head slowly strips his mate of the borrowed clothing, breaking the kiss after leaving him completely breathless, happy to note he dropped down during the heated make out. Raph attaches to his lover neck and starts to leave more hickeys.

``H-hey, I-I'm still mad at you for y-your behavior today~ d-don't think m-making me horny is gonna stop m-meeeeEEEEE! AH! Raph! Don't stop!!'' Luca cries out in delight, completely forgetting what he was about to say as Raph plunges his thick cock into Luca and wraps his calloused hand around the throbbing organ between them.

Raph rumbles another humorous laugh from his chest as he starts thrusting into Luca, grunting softly as the feel of his previous ejaculation squelching around him and Luca's heat. He sets a vigorous pace with his hips, pumping Luca's length in time as he bites a little hard on his lovers neck. Luca churrs in pure pleasure, getting extremely close, his eyes squeezed closed.

The hot head smirks at his lover and grips the base of his cock and snatches up one of his bandannas, tying it around his lover's length so he can't cum. Luca whines pathetically at the feel of the cloth holding him steady. He moves to take it off but Raph snatches up his wrists and put them above his head, making use of the hoodie Luca was borrowing to tie his hands to the headboard.

``Nuh uh, can't have you cumming to fast lover~'' Raph cooed, grinning wide as he grinds his hips against Luca's ass, making his hot cock grind against Luca's prostate. The singer's erection jumps at the jolt of pleasure, making him whimper more now that he can't release.

``C-c'mon Raphie~ don't leave me like this~,'' Luca begged softly, trying to hump his hips against Raph to get more friction to his body.

``Don't worry, I'm not leaving you like this. I'm gonna do a couple of things, but first~'' Raph chuckled hotly and lifts Luca's legs up to pound deep into him, intending to reach his orgasm first before much else. Luca squeals in pure pleasure, walls tightening around Raph as the need to cum becomes too great for him to handle. The hot head coats his lover with essences a moment later, shivering in delight at the feel of the tight muscles caressing his length.

Panting softly, Raph slowly pulls out of Luca, letting his legs drop to the side. He tucks his softening organ back into his protective pouch and looks over his lover, whose own cock was straining against the bandanna, leaking a large amount of precum down the side of the pulsing organ.

``K-Kay, now you've cum~ T-take this thing o-off me and let m-me cum~'' Luca whispered softly, his hips bucking into the air with great need for release. Raph could only chuckle at the plea and slides off the bed, heading for his closet. ``H-hey! You said you wouldn't leave me like this!!''

``I've been meaning to ask you about this, Luca. What's your opinion on toys? I know you have no issues with being tied up, but what about dildos? Or plugs? How about whips?'' Raph inquired as he pulls out a box, ignoring his lovers statement.

Taken aback from the questions, Luca frowns. ``I-I don't see a problem with them. But I don't want to do that right now. I told you I'm still mad at you for your behavior to your friends. You need to treat them better and get the whole story,'' Luca chided, squirming into a more comfortable position.

``And I told you that it was a misunderstanding. Granted, Leo and I have our differences, but we cleared the air after you pinned me down. Then you wouldn't let me up during the whole game, making me resort to asking for help when I could have done things just fine on my own. I think you need to be put in your place~'' Raph purred softly, pulling out a dildo and bullet vibrator with a bottle of lube from the box. ``If we both recall, it was agreed I would be the alpha between us.''

``And you still are. Doesn't mean you c--'' Luca tried to defend but Raph stuffed the boxer he was wearing earlier into Luca's mouth.

``And as alpha, I with see to it my omega doesn't talk over me~'' Raph purred with a lusty grin. ``Don't worry love, you will cum today. Just not right now.'' Raph couldn't help the deep chuckled from vibrating in his chest as he coats some lube over the larger toy before gently pushing into his lovers tight entrance, making Luca whine and squirm harder.

Luca moved his tail to take the toy out, but Raph snatches it up, tying it down with some of the sheets on the bed, clicking his tongue while shaking his head. ``No no Luca, you need to take your punishment. If you don't take it now, it'll last longer and I don't think you want to deal with that, now do you?''

With narrowed eyes, the singer glares at Raph before holding still. After his body was relaxed, Raph then grabs the bullet vibrator, pressing it against the base of his lovers cock, fastening it place and then pulls out two remotes. After a few clicks of both remotes, the vibrators spring to life, causing Luca to gasp in deep pleasure as both toys make his sensitive spot tingle. To his dismay, Luca had moved once too many, cause the vibrator in his ass to start abusing his prostate, his vision covered in stars.

``Well then, I'm gonna go clean up my apartment then take a shower. A few hours of this should be enough of a `punishment'. Don't cum till I get back,'' Raph said in a casual tone, feeling all giddy inside. Too lost in his pleasure, Luca missed the sight of his lover leaving and also failed to notice the same venomous eyes from long ago outside the window once more.


	14. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well......

Raph proceeded to do as he declared, cleaning his home from the party with ease, so delighted to hear the cries of pleasure in the other room from his lover. As he cleaned, his mind wandered to other things from earlier today.

  
`I should work on controlling my temper. I should have known Mikey was just joking around. The nutball knows better than to keep that kind of thing from me. And Leo seems like the kind of guy to marry someone before he does that. Jeez, I'm such a hothead. I guess this is what dad was talking about. I really need to go back to those anger management courses again.'

As his mind wandered, Raph managed to clean his entire living area and the dishes in under an hour. Humming in delight, he saunters back to the bedroom to see how his lover's fairing. Upon entry, he couldn't help but grin in delight at the sight of his lover struggling to relax as a small puddle of cum rests on his stomach, his cock twitching with every throb of his heart.

``What a beautiful sight. I'm going to shower up and I'll be right with you my love~'' Raph cooed as he turns to the bathroom, humming softly in delight. He walked with a skip in his step, feeling a stirring to occur in his loins from just looking at his lover, so defenseless and needy.

Raph hums one of the tunes Luca sung one time, remembering the lyrics of the song as he continues to hum;

``Hey Youngblood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out,

I'm going to change you like a remix,

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Wearing all vintage misery,

No I think it looked a little better on me

I'm going to change you like a remix,

Then I'll raise you like phoenix.....''

He danced to the tune, making sure every plate was clean and thoroughly cleans his own hole, shivering at the thought at what he's going to do with his lover when he's done, knowing he's driven him to the point of insanity with pleasure. After rinsing off all of the suds from his body, he steps out of the shower and dries off, trembling in anticipation.

Grinning wide, he steps through the door and looks to the bed only for his smile to fall as he finds his lover is no longer there. The beginning of a frown increases when he spots the toys, still buzzing on the bed plus the gag and other things he used to hold his lover down was cut up. Eyes narrowed, Raph quickly starts to search his apartment, frantically searching for his lover anyway he can. 

``Luca?! Where are you babe? Common, I'm sorry if I made you mad, I thought we can try something new! Please come out!!'' Raph shouts in a panic as he searches high and low, finding no sight of his lover anywhere. Finally ending his search in the bedroom again, Raph finds that the window is open then finds tell-tale signs of someone having entered his home while he was showering. Gritting his teeth, his anger flaring up hard.

``The fuck is going on!!'' Raph screamed in distress.

XXX

Luca groans weakly as a throbbing headache assaults his eyes, making it hard for him to find the will to open them. He shifts his sore body to get his bearings only to find he was strapped to a bed.

`Oh yeah.....Raph wanted to try something different. It felt really good.....but I don't remember cumming......and I didn't think I would get a headache.....I don't think I remember passing out either....' Luca thought with a frown and finally forces his eyes open, groaning at the bright light that sends zaps of pain straight to his headache.

Keeping his eyes open, he looks around as his eyes focus only to frown more as his unfamiliar surroundings. Eyes snapping wide open, Luca starts scanning around frantically for a sign as to where he was. His eyes come across many tube and tools you would find at a hospital. Frowning, he continues to scan the room with a little more patience until his eyes come across what looks like an internal body scan. Studying it, whoever it was that got scan had a couple of masses in their stomach.

Finally, Luca's eyes land on a doctor like man in the room, studying some information on a clipboard.

``H-hey! Where am I? What are you going to do to me?'' Luca demands angrily, squirming around more.

The doctor ignores him, but he calls someone to the room on a little com device, turning away from Luca to some tubes and a sac. Following the line, Luca realized he was hooked up to the sac of fluid.

``Whats in that?! Answer me!!'' Luca cried out, panicking further at the thought of being pumped with strange drugs. A door opens behind Luca, causing him to jerk up and look at who else is here, trying to figure out whats going on.

``Stop your sniveling you pathetic child, you are at your fathers facility,'' an icy voice responded as heel click against the ground.

``Bertha.....what the hell am I doing here? Kidnapping is crime, not even you can protect yourself from the police against that kind of thing. Not to mention illegal imprisonment and experimentation without my consent!'' Luca shouted frantically.

``No one is going to know about this because you're going to keep your trap shut after this is all over, or do you want your lover's shop to be run out of business?'' Bertha snarled, folding her arms.

That made Luca freeze from his thrashing, eyes going wide. ``Y-you wouldn't dare.....'' Luca whispers in horror.

``Try me child. Behave yourself and do what I say, and I'll leave your `lover' alone,'' Bertha smirked down at Luca, snapping her fingers to have the doctor release Luca.

Taking panicked breath's, Luca slow sat up, not doing more then staying on the table. ``Wh-what do you want....?''

``Calm down sir, its unhealthy for the eggs for you to be in this level of stress,'' the doctor said sternly, moving to gently lay Luca back down.

``E-eggs...?'' Luca breathed out with wide eyes then turns his gazed back to the woman in the room.

``Yes, you are gravid. Seems like you couldn't keep your legs closed all this time but it sped up the process significantly. You see, my own son's wife can't bear children and as it turns out he's not viral either. And the company needs a successful line of heirs, so what better way than from the very son of my late husband,'' Bertha spat at Luca, giving him a vile smile.

``I-I'm pregnant.....with Raph's children......and you want to take them from me for your own selfish reasons?'' Luca's voice quivered when he spoke but it steadily grew angry as he spoke, snarling at the woman before him.

``No, I'm not taking them, you are going to raise the children with the woman you were going to marry and continue the family line all for the sake's of your lover, or I can make it even more enticing for you and have some of the guards in charge of caring for my family visit him,'' the vile woman sneered at Luca, hidden intents behind her words.

Upon hearing all of her plan, Luca started to have a panic attack, gasping for breath, eyes wide with horror, his sight growing dark. He clutches his chest, trying to get more air in his lungs, faintly hearing angry voices around him as his world grows dark. 

`Raph......please.....forgive me......I don't mean to hurt you......' were his last thoughts as he slowly resigned himself to this fate, his world going black.


	15. An Unorthodox Reunion

Days spilled into weeks and weeks turned into months, all that time Raph spent searching high and low for his lover. He spoke to anyone that would know him, questioning his coworkers, his neighbors, even managing to speak to every classmate from his college, but to no avail.

He had even placed a missing person report into the police, getting a promise from Mikey's boyfriend, Leonardo, that he and the police would not rest until they find him. Even with a private investigator on his side, nothing turned up.

Through heartache and sorrow, Raph had stopped returning to his home in exchange of living at Luca's apartment that showed no signs of his return. He barely kept up with repairs at the shop due to all the searching. It started to become hopeless, with the lack of turn out for his findings. Raphael was about to give up hope, assuming Luca had left him.

That is......

Until one day, as he was putting up fliers, Raph walked smack dab into a burly tiger that was acting as a guard with a couple following behind him. Upon walking into the wall of a man, Raph spilled his papers all over the ground. 

``Claw, why did you do that? Help the poor man up. Honestly, you need to be more courteous of others,'' an extremely familiar smooth voice chided the broad bodyguard as he bends down to help pick up the pages.

Lifting his eyes up, Raph looked right into the face of his long, lost lover. When he finally looked him over, he noticed Luca had cut his hair down to a business like length, wearing professional looking clothes. What confused and nearly broke Raph's heart more was that his eyes held no recognition for him, looking almost dull.

``I apologize for my guards rudeness, he tends to be cruel to those around him,'' Luca said with a charming smile, hoping for forgiveness. He gathered the last of the fliers and held them out to Raph. But the hot head ignored the offered pages, lunging forward and pulling Luca flushed to his chest.

``H-hey! Let go of me!'' the singer demanded in shock.

``Never....I finally found you, I'm never letting go again!'' Raph refused, clinging to Luca like a lifeline.

``Let go of my fiance, you brute!'' an unfamiliar, shrill voice cried as small female hands started to attack his head.

``Oi! Shove off, you wench!'' Raph growled, batting her hands away. Before Raph could return to hugging Luca, the bodyguard shoved Raph off of Luca and helped the young male up.

``Don't you dare call my fiance a wench, asshole!! I said I was sorry and helped you with the papers and all I got was being attacked and having my lover cussed at! I won't stand for it! Fuck you!'' Luca shouted at Raph before turning to a lizard woman, pulling her close and starts to walk off with guard following close behind.

``Hey! I'm not done with you! Luca, come back!!'' Raph scrambled off the sidewalk and made chase only to be stopped by the same guard. The couple stopped and stared at Raph, Luca giving his a sharp gaze that didn't hold nearly as much animosity as it did when those same eyes looked at his mother all those months ago.

``How do you know my name, asshat? Nobody should know about me yet,'' Luca growled.

``I'm your boyfriend! We were dating for 3 months!'' Raph declared frantically, trying to get passed the guard to talk to him.

``Boyfriend? Sir, I've never seen you before, and I've been straight my entire life! How could I be your boyfriend if I don't remember you?'' the EX-singer declared with a pitiful look on his face.

``I have proof we were together! You still smoke right? You like Camels Menthols!'' Raph said in a panic, not liking the pitying look his lover gave him.

``I haven't smoke for 6 years. You need help my friend. Claw, leave him be, he's clearly insane,'' Luca rolled his eyes, turning the woman away from Raph and continued his way down the street.

``You chew on cinnamon toothpicks! You drink hot chocolate when your sad, you eat peppermints by the handful when your thoughtful! You smoke when your deep in thought, your favorite drink is the french toast delight! That's how we met!!'' Raph yelled, hoping to stop his lover from leaving.

Each declaration was ignored until the mention of the alcoholic beverage. Frowning, Luca slowly turns back to Raph, contimplating him carefully. Raph could see hims thinking over every declaration, his eyes slowly showing a familiar glimmer of recognition.

``R-Raph......?'' Luca said hesitantly. Almost the second the name left his lips, his eyes widen and his breath quickened, struggling to breath. The young woman started to shout at the guard to abandon Raph and help Luca.

Raph panicked at the sight of his lover falling ill, rushing over to help him before the woman stood in his way.

``You stay back!! You've done enough!!'' she shrieked at Raph as the guard guides Luca through some calming breaths before giving him a few purple pills, accidentally dropping some on the ground as he help Luca take the medicine. Before long, the dullness returned to Luca's eyes and his breath had relaxed.

Shakily, Luca starts to stand, seeming to be dizzy and confused. The woman rushes to his side and guides him away. Luca glances back with confusion and nonrecognition in his eyes once more as the portrayed fiance guides him away. The guard snatches Raph's arm, dragging him into an alley way and shoves him into wall harshly.

``Listen here cub, and listen well. Leave the man alone, never approach him again. You never saw him, spoke with him or had any dealing with him before. You better move on with your life, cub, because if you don't, you will be sorry,'' the large tiger growled in Raph's face before shoving him to the ground and turns away, running off to catch up with Luca and the his supposed Fiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys. I got busy with work and lost my train of thought. But this story should be complete by Christmas if all goes well


	16. The Plan

 

A disheveled Raph slowly reemerges from the alley way, gazing weakly in the direction Luca had retreated with his `fiance' and the stupid feline guard. Sighing softly, Raph goes over to the pile of fliers that were spilled during the unpleasant reunion when something caught his eye.

It was one of the pills Luca was given by the guard. Frowning at it, Raph picked it up and looked it over. 

`Luca didn't need medicine before........aside from smoking, Luca was in perfect health.......so what is this?'

Knowing he's not a scientist or a doctor, Raph could think of one resident genius who happened to be in pharmaceuticals that could tell him what this little pill was. With that thought in mind, Raph carefully wraps the pill in a red bandanna and tucked it into his pocket. He then resumed picking up all the fliers and whipped out his phone.

XXX

``Raph, I think you're dreaming. If it was really Luca you saw, then he wouldn't have a body guard, fiance or not know you. And I doubt there is a pill that could magically erase memories of a specific person or timeline,'' Donatello explained in an exasperated tone after Raph explained what he saw and what had happened.

``If that's the case, could you tell me what this is then?!'' Raph demanded as he slammed down the pill he had picked up.

Don rolled his eyes at the flared temper of the infamous hothead before turning his eyes to the pill. That's when his expression changed. It was almost like watching someone flip through pictures of each of his emotion. First there was confusion. Then understanding. Followed by disbelief. And finally horror. When the last emotion flitted across his face, Raph started to grow antsy and kinda excited there might be a lead to all this.

``You know what it is, don't you?'' the hothead demanded accusingly.

``But.......that's not possible........'' Don muttered to himself as he picks up the pill and runs to a corner littered with chemicals and small bottles of pills.

``Oi, earth to Don? Mind sharing with the class?'' Raph called out to the scientist as he goes through all the bottle nearby.

``It was just a test, a sample. I only made so much, so there shouldn't be any except......'' Don's muttering halted as he finally comes across what he was looking for. Scowling in irritation, the genius comes over and sets down two bottles and the pill. ``What do you see Raph?''

``Uh......the pill and two bottles of pills?'' Raph said slowly, looking at Don carefully.

``To be more specific, there's the pill you brought me that matches this bottle of pills,'' Don emphasized by lifting the bottle close to Raph before setting it aside. ``And a second bottle containing candy with similar shape and color of the pills I created. Someone swiped my experimental medicine and left a decoy.''

``So what does this medicine do?'' Raph questions carefully.

Donatello groans at that and sits down on his stool, rubbing his face with both hands to clear his mind. ``In theory, they are suppose to help addicts get over their addictions by making the mind pliant to suggestions. But this specific pill completely wipes all desire to think for yourself and allows your mind to be subjugated to the whim of who ever is nearby. The effects last 19 hours at a time and during that time, the patient is vulnerable to any suggestions.''

``So, you're telling me that I was right?'' Raph clarified with an irritated look that was poorly hidden by a smug smirk.

The scientist groaned and hung his head in defeat, conceding to Raph's point.

``But if Luca is being fed these on a daily basis to keep him pliant, that means that whoever swiped them are the perpetrators who took Luca in the first place. And if my calculations are correct, which unfortunately their 87% accurate most the time, then Luca's going to have one hell of a ride when he stops taking the medicine. This was meant for a weekly dose for suggestion to make the process of quitting easier on the body. But if he stopped cold turkey, then the reason's for his addiction will hit him at full force,'' Don explained with a grimace.

``What does that mean genius?'' the worried lover asked quickly.

``What I mean is that Luca smokes for stress and anxiety, right? And his addiction helps him deal with it. Well this pill made him forget his stress and anxiety, so when the pill stops working, there is a good chance of his body having a panic attack against his wishes,'' Don explained.

Raph frowned at this new information and crossed his arms. ``Well he can't keep taking it forever, I don't want a zombie for a lover.''

``So that means we need to get him to stop taking the medicine and he'll have to go through any negative emotion that was bottled up then,'' Don said regrettably.

``Alright, so we have a plan. Kinda. Now we need to find Luca and who took him,'' Raph said.

``That shouldn't be too hard.....'' a new voice from the doorway said.

Whipping around, Raph locked his eyes on Leo and Mikey. Leo was in his detective get up from his work and Mikey looked like he just came out of his art classes.

``What do you mean it shouldn't be too hard?'' Raph questioned with a frown, still annoyed with the smug detective.

``Meaning I know who took him, why they took him, where he is and a warrant,'' Leo said with a smug grin on his face.


	17. Remembering

 

 

 

Luca sat at the table with his family, sipping at the soup that had been made for the meal that day. He sat there, staring at the soup the entire time, going through his memories with a slight frown.

`How did that guy know me.....? Why does it feel like I know him.....? Something he said was familiar, but what was it? I can't remember what he said.......This is so frustrating......and there's that tattoo I don't remember getting......and dating Jasmine feels.....wrong? I don't remember proposing to her either, but we're scheduled to be married......why can't I reme.....'

``Luca, is something wrong with your meal?'' Bertha snipped at the spaced out hybrid, frowning deeply.

The young reptile snapped out of his trance and smiled at his step-mother. ``No, nothings wrong. Just remembering a funny guy in the street the other day is all mother.''

``Funny? Funny how?'' she inquired like she was actually interested.

``He said he knew me. He hugged me and was this big burly guy. I can't remember what else he said, but he was very rude to Jasmine, so I suppose it wouldn't matter what he said, right?'' Luca laughed softly, trying to make light of the topic.

Bertha however looked horrified, glaring at Luca now. The young reptile swallowed hard at the glare, his smile falling into a puzzled frown.

``You went outside?'' the woman demanded.

``Yes.....i-it was my idea. I wanted to go back out in public like when I was younger. I-I didn't see the harm in one day of adventure,'' the singer tried to defend.

``YOU WERE TOLD NOT TO LEAVE THE HOUSE, YOU STUPID FILTHY CHILD!!!'' the woman shrieked at Luca, bolting out of her chair and smacks Luca with all her might. Luca ended up tumbling out of his chair due to the force and landing on the floor with an audible thump. He held his cheek and looked at her with wide eyes.

Before Bertha could take another step towards Luca, however, her own eldest son quickly stepped behind her and held her back. ``Mother, calm down. You need to remember why he's even here!''

That snapped Bertha out of her rage and a sudden look of worry filled her entire face. Suddenly dropping to her knees, she tenderly touches Luca's stomach, trying to be sure that she didn't do any visible damage to him.

``Go see the doctor and have him check to make sure everything's fine, right now!'' Bertha commanded quickly, pointing in the general direction of the doctor's office.

Luca slowly nods before standing up to his full height and heads over to the doctor's office, extremely confused on his step-mother's reaction.

`Why did she touch my stomach.......am I ill....she hasn't had that kind of anger outburst in years....she did seem a bit tense recently.......within the last month I think.......what could have made her so angry...........?'

Luca continued to the doctor's office with these thoughts running through his mind, mindlessly rubbing his tummy. The action catches him by surprise when he was about to knock on the door.

`Now that's bizarre......Why was I.........?'

Before he could finish his thought, he winces in pain when a throbbing headache attacks his head.

`M-maybe I should lie down......'

Instead of walking into the doctor's office like he was told, Luca slowly made his way to his bedroom, holding his head while continuing to rub his stomach. The headache throbbed and stabbed at his mind harshly, making it difficult for him to walk a straight line.

When he finally manages to make it to his room, he finds he's having a hard time breathing. He tries to take gulps of air, only finding it harder to breath. Luca stumbles into his room, trying to keep his balance while he makes his way to his bed. His vision fuzzing up with the world spinning, Luca landed less than gracefully onto his bed, gasping for breath.

His world was growing dark.......there was some noise behind him.......a deep voice that shook him to his core........a light.......and before Luca was swallowed by the darkness, a moment of clarity allowed him to form one coherent thought.

`Raph.......help.......'


	18. Rest and Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art beautifully done by @belphegor1982. You can find her on Tumblr

[ ](https://tx.ib.metapix.net/files/full/2403/2403218_Wolfbane37_tmnt_male_pt_17.doc)

Five days.

Five days since Raph ran into Luca again. Five days since he and Don figured out that Luca was being drugged. Five days since they came up with a plan with Leo and Mikey. Five days since they stormed the mansion that held his lover. Five days since they found him face down in his bed. And five days since he's been in hospital unconscious.

During this time, officials had arrested Luca's step-mother and half the family for wrongful imprisonment and manipulation of power, along with blackmail and kidnapping. With these charges, the younger family members only saw 5 to 6 years to prison where as the eldest son and mother were facing close to 15 for being the main manipulators of the entire situation.

Also during those five days, Raph has been beside the young reptiles side, refusing to leave the room for any reason. Mikey and Casey often come with food and a change of clothes for the stubborn turtle. More than once did Don suggest he go home for rest. And the occasional prompting from April and Leo to at least go for a walk to clear his head was given as well.

But all those times he was prompted to leave, he refused. The hothead was determined to be the first thing Luca saw when he woke. And with this stubborn behavior, the tension from Luca not waking started to take its toll on the turtle. He often find nights where he couldn't sleep. He couldn't get out of his head what the doctors asked and said during the evening of the first night.

XXX

Four days earlier.....

``Come again?'' Raphael asked with a hesitant smile on his face that was also laced with pin of the situation.

``I said that this young man is showing signs of late pregnancy. So I was wondering if you were the father and if you knew how far along he was?'' the doctor states calmly.

``I-I don't know.....he was taken about two months ago.......he wasn't pregnant then......I-is there a way to see who the father is?'' Raph inquired nervously, glancing down at his unconscious mate.

``Well, a blood test would do it, but it will have to be after the child is born because reptiles infants are in an egg until birth, so it would be difficult to get a blood sample from the child before then.,'' the professional explains while adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose.

``So, can I stay with him until the baby is born? As far as I'm aware, I'm the last one he's mated with,'' Raph pleaded to the man, looking at Luca nervously as the thought of someone else's child resides in his lover.

``I suppose that can be arranged. We'll give him a week then,'' the doctor said with an air of finality.

``Before what?'' the older terrapin questioned at the lingering note of thought in the doctors tone.

``Before we may have to removed the clutch surgically or else both of them will perish due to lack of nutrients for the eggs and the decomposition inside his body should the eggs die,'' the doctor clarified solemnly while gazing at the unconscious reptile.

Raph's eyes widen at the news, taking in the understanding if the doctors don't interfere, he could loose both precious lives. Taking a deep breath, Raph nods in understanding and gently cups Luca's hands with both of his as he sits down besides his lover, urging him to wake.

XXX

Present

Raph jolted awake, having started dozing while his mind wandered onto the recent events. He sighs heavily and glances at Luca. He remained as he was, unmoving and showing no signs of waking. Raph groans softly as he eases himself out of the hospital chair to gently lay across Luca's legs, wanting some form of contact with his lover to show he was here.

Ever so gently, he rests his head onto the smaller reptiles stomach and concentrates. He understood he wouldn't feel anything because the children were in eggs, but he hoped he could at least hear a heart beat. So there he laid, silently for nearly an hour.

Tears started to roll down his cheeks as he fears the worst. That his unborn children had passed because of Luca's inability to eat proper nutrition. He was about to raise his head off then he hears something soft, almost impossible to hear if you weren't paying attention.

Th-thump

th-thump

Eyes wide with shock, Raph lays his head back down and concentrates, checking to be sure he wasn't hearing things.

Th-thump

th-thump

Raph chokes on his tears as a wide grin spreads across his lips. `They're alive.......they have beating hearts......'

``Oh Luca, if only you could be awake to hear this. This beautiful music that's growing inside you.......please, wake up and listen to their heart beats,'' Raph pleaded, embracing Luca's limp body, rocking him gently.

Almost as if he heard his calls, the smaller reptile's eyes flutter before he inhales a deep breath and hums softly. ``I wish I could wake up like this every morning.......'' he whispers out, his voice hoarse from being dry.

Raph jolted back and looks at Luca with misty eyes, jaw slack as he realizes his lover is awake. With a cry of pure delight, Raph pulls Luca back into a deeper hug, refusing to release him at all, even when the nurse came in to do a check up. It took a team of nurses and doctors to separate Raph from Luca so they can do a full check over the young hybrid and ask him a series of questions. Almost as soon as the last nurse pulled away from Luca, Raph was in the bed and holding Luca in a possessive hold.

``AH! Easy Raph!! Not so rough! I'm an invalid now, you gotta be gentle with me,'' Luca joked playfully with Raph as he was pulled into the fierce terrapins lap, snuggled close and protective.

``Mine......'' Raph whispers against Luca's temple, keeping him close and protected.

All Luca could do was roll his eyes and get comfortable in the hold, sighing happily that the nightmare was over.

For now...


	19. Return Home

Soon after Luca woke, the real test began. The room was never truly private between the two lovers as nurses and doctors ran a series of blood test, mobility and scans. Everything they could think of to see the condition of the eggs and Luca's own body health, to make sure that he could carry the clutch to term.

They were often visited by Mikey, Leo, Donnie and April. Even Casey on a few occasions. Everyone sharing their excitement at Luca's return and his slow recovery. While the nurses were out of the room on a rare occasion, Donnie did a once over on Luca, asking him a few questions here and there.

``And you're sure you haven't felt any stress or anxiety?'' the genius stressed once more, causing the hothead to groan and roll his eyes.

``For the last time Don, I'm FINE. If I felt anything, my heart monitors and blood pressure would be skyrocketing. I feel great to be honest.'' Luca reassured for the umpteenth time that afternoon, gently petting the small swell in his soft plastron from the eggs pushing against him. 

``Are we done? Cause its almost time for us to go home and this one,'' Raph emphasized by tickling Luca gently, causing him to squeal and squirm in his lovers clutches. ``Needs a bath desperately and get dressed. I want to take him home right now and smother him. I've been antsy to do so since he woke up.''

``I know you have, but you had to let the doctors take a thorough look at him because my drug is a still unknown chemical. We just want to be cautious so as to not hurt your guys eggs.'' Don sighed softly as he pulls away with defeat, smirking at the loving couple.

``We know Donnie. And I promise, I'll telly you if anything at all feels off, I swear.'' Luca gives a charming smile up at the genius to offer more comfort.

``Alright, you two be safe now. And congratulations on getting back together,'' Donatello gave a smile to the two before retreating with April, who was silently observing in the background.

Once the two finally were alone, Raph pulled Luca possessively close once more and buries his face into the crook of his neck. No one else but Luca knew about this, that whenever they were alone, Raph would become clingy and very vulnerable, almost like he was going to break.

``Hey now, don't cry on me. Like you said, we need to get me bathed and dressed so we can get home. Come on now.'' the singer tried to soothe his distressed mate, but to no avail. Raph stayed hidden and silent in Luca's neck, showing no signs of coming out anytime soon.

Luca sighs softly and gently embraces Raph, murmuring softly, ``When we get home, you can snuggle me like this all day and all night long. I won't leave. But we need to get moving if we want to have all this snuggle time.....''

This time, Raph acknowledge with a soft grunt before he picks up Luca and carries him to the bathroom, intending on washing Luca himself.

XXX

Hours trickled by until they crossed the threshold to their home together, each embraced into the other, refusing to let the other go, in fear that they would disappear once more. Raph lifts Luca up once again, carrying him to their bedroom. Luca took note that the house was very clean since he left it last, also noting the additional furniture and items in the apartment.

``You've kept the place so clean, even though you moved in.....'' the singer commented softly as he stays snuggled into Raph.

``You're the one who invited me to live with you. Its not like I'm going to trash our home while your away.''

``Oh, so you'll trash it while I'm home?'' Luca teased playfully.

``You bet your pretty tale I will. I'll trash it with my lover so it feels like a home.'' Raph whispers lovingly as he starts stripping Luca and himself of his clothes.

``You want to do it now?'' Luca looked at him with mild surprise when he felt his clothes getting removed.

``No, I want to snuggle my lover for hours on end like he promised. Now shush, your ruining my romantic intentions into something dirty.'' Raph groused as he flops onto the bed with a now naked Luca.

``Well, what if I wanted it to be dirty?'' the singer mused cutely as he looks up at his mate.

``Then your gonna have to wait. Cause I'm not in the mood for sex, I just want to hold you.'' Raph once again, hides in Luca's neck, being extremely possessive.

Luca was about to retort, wanting to get some good nookie in, but then Raph whispers softly, ``You have no idea how scared I was......When you got taken away, when you didn't recognize me......when we found you faced down in your bed......when the doctor said you might die if we didn't kill the babies, should you not wake up in time......You just have no clue, how terrified I was. I didn't want the last conscious memory of me be us fighting out in the street with you having no idea who I was. That, truly terrified me....''

Luca let all of Raph's confession sink in, tears streaming down his cheeks with every word as he realized how much stress he's caused Raph. He swallows down his sob of grief in exchange for pulling Raph closer, finally understanding why he was so possessive, why he just wanted to cuddle and stay like this for hours.

So he indulged his lover, until they were both silently crying and sleeping in one anothers arms.


	20. For Now Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did say 'For Now' two chapters ago *smirks*

Finally the buzz of Luca gone missing and returning had died down. It took several days of cuddling and reassuring for Raph to finally come out of his funk. He was still very possessive of his mate, but it was for a different reason, the same reason that had Luca laying on the couch with his feet up from being swollen. Also the same reason why Raph would often lay his head on his stomach.

  
``How much longer before you lay them, do you think?'' Raph inquired softly as he hears the faint heartbeats deep in his lover.

``The doctor said by the end of this month at my last check up. I need to go to another check up tomorrow to make sure everything is alright...'' the hybrid whispers gently as he strokes both Raph's head and his own stomach bump, eyes gazing at both fondly.

``I can't wait for them to come out. I'll teach them how to play sports, be good with their hands and have fun. I'll protect them from the cruelties of the world.'' Raph vows softly, nuzzling into the bump gently.

Luca laughs at Raph's coddling as he strokes his head gently. He then purses his lips, getting another one of his cravings. ``Baby, can you get me the pickles and honey yogurt? Someone's hungry.''

Raph made a small face at the bizarre combination but indulges his lover in his craving. He hops up and heads into the kitchen to grab the items as Luca works himself upright. 

Once there, he grunts softly from a small stabbing pain in his back, making him squirm a little to find some comfort. He then yelps when the stabbing pain increased suddenly, spreading through his entire torso, trembling hard as he starts to panic a little. `This isn't what the doctor described when I would go into labor. Somethings wrong.....'

Raph had rushed back when he heard Luca yelp and could see the beginnings of a panic attack etched onto his features. And with every right. There was a dark red, blood spot forming in his pants by his tail. ``Oh god.....''

Raph rushed over, the items forgotten on the floor, having dropped them while he rushes to his mates side. 

``R-Raph, somethings not right, this isn't right.....'' Luca whimpered weakly as his body trembled in pain.

``Its ok, babe. Take deep breaths. I'll fix this. I need you to calm down.'' Raph urged, even as he lifts up Luca into his arms and races out of their home to get to the hospital, his face paling.

Luca did his best to calm down but let out a scream at a particularly harsh stabbing feeling attacked all his nerves. That sent Raph into his own panic frenzy as he takes off with his lover in his arms to the nearest hospital, blind panic making him burst through the ER doors.

The next few hours were a blur of panic, screams and pain for Luca and the need to protect his mate made it even more difficult for the doctors to figure out what was going on. The last thing he remembered, was the doctors holding him down and injecting a sedative as the nurses tried quickly to help the screeching Luca, who thrashed in his bed in pain, tears streaking his anguished features was the last thing Raph saw as he blacked out.

XXX

Hours had passed when Raph finally woke, groggy from the injection still. He scans around the room till his eyes land on Mikey, who was weakly holding Raph's hand and Leo, whom was gazing out the window.

Raph groans softly and tries to get up but then realizes he was tied down to the bed. 

``Raph, your awake!'' Mikey tries to put on a cheerful smile.

``Where am I? Whats going on?''

``Your at the hospital, you brought Luca here this morning, remember?'' Mikey whispers softly, looking at his brother worriedly.

Raph frowns and searches his memories for a moment before jolts in shock when he remembers everything. He then starts to struggle against the binds, thrashing around in the same manor as before. ``RELEASE ME!! LUCA NEEDS ME!!''

``WHOA! Easy bro! Luca's alright now. We just came from seeing him.'' Mikey immediately soothed, holding his brother down.

Raph almost immediately calm when he hears that Luca was alright. But Mikey's face said that nothing is alright. At least, truly alright. ``What aren't you telling me?'' Raph demanded.

Mikey flinches and looks away, sitting back in his seat. ``Mikey, what aren't you telling me?''

``Luca lost the majority of the clutch. Three eggs perished, poisoned because of the medicine that Luca was forced to take. And one egg is barely hanging on.'' Leo finally answered, keeping his back to Raph when he finally reveals the horrible truth. 

The room grew deathly quiet as the information hung in the air. Mikey starts to let out weak sobs as he trembles hard from the news, knowing how hard it must be for Raph. Finally, barely above a whisper, Raph says, ``Untie me....''

Without hesitation, Mikey works Raph free, tears freely falling down his cheeks. As soon as Raph was free, he sat up and started to get off the bed when Mikey hugged him tight from behind. ``I'm so sorry Raphie. I know it hurts. But one egg is still alive. So there's still hope.''

Raph didn't reply, but didn't pull away from the embrace for a long while. Finally, he gently pushes Mikey's hands away, standing. Quietly, he left the room in search for his lover, knowing he's mourning over the lost children much longer than he has. The reaction he displayed took both Mikey and Leo by surprised as they watched him leave in silence.


	21. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the chapter title fool you. I cried while typing this up. Tissues are needed for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For maximum tears, listen to 'Safe and Sound' remastered by Nightcore while reading. You'll need a water bottle and a whole box of tissues if you pursue this route. 🔽  
> https://youtu.be/WdGljuo2XZM
> 
> Also, !!!WARNING!!! Baby death

 

 

Raph asked the doctors and nurses where his lover was and they pointed him to the door. There was a small crowd forming around the door, soft singing could be heard. Everyone was in tears as they watched Luca, in a rocking chair with a weak infant, looking to have been just hatched. It was giving out weak coos, struggling for breath.

Raph looked heartbroken as he realizes whats happening. He moved forward to see his dying infant, when the words finally reached Raph's ears as he watched his lover looking at the infant gently as he sang softly.

 _``I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go._  
_And all the shadows almost killed your light._  
_I remember you said, `Don't leave me here alone.'_  
_But all this standing gone and passed tonight._

 _Just close your eyes,_  
_The sun is going down._  
_You'll be alright,_  
_No one can hurt you now._  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I will be safe and sound._

 _Don't you dare look out your window, down at everything's on fire,_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on._  
_Hold onto this lullaby,_  
_Even if the musics gone, go~ne,_

 _Just close your eyes,_  
_The sun is going down._  
_You'll be alright,_  
_No one can hurt you now._  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I will be safe and sound.''_

The baby's coos grew softly, as his eyes flutter. He lightly grabs at Luca's gown as the tears start to get to the singer, his sniffling could be heard as his baby starts to take his last breaths, the light in his eyes slowly dimming. But Luca braved through the last of the lyrics so the baby can pass hearing his mothers soft voice lulling him to sleep.

 _``Just close your eyes,_  
_You'll be alright,_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I will be safe and sound.''_

As the song ended, the baby grew very still. Luca hunched over the small bundle and sobbed loudly as his baby passes. Raph finally finds his legs, having been frozen in place from the song. He barely noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks as he carefully approached his mate. Ever so gently, Raph wraps his arms around his mate.

Luca let out a heartbreaking wail as the acceptance of all his infants had passed on, leaving him alone with Raph and a small form. The room emptied of all the onlookers, leaving the grieving parents to be to mourn their loss alone.

Luca cried in pure agony for a long while, the sight of the baby in his arms too much to bear for the hybrid. Raph got a chance to see the baby. It was small, far too small to have been ready to live on its own. It held Raphael's skin color, but it had Lucas four fingers, which still weakly gripped at the mourning reptiles robe. It had a small fluff of hair that was similar color to Luca's.

Very carefully, Raph pulled the blanket back to inspect the rest of the infant. From all Raph could see, it was just too small to maintain its life, having looked perfect in outward appearance. It had all its limbs, a healthy looking plastron that covered its torso. Its shell looked completely formed and its tail was a little longer than a turtle, but not by much. And the eyes, had they still been lit with life, would have had Raph swooning to coddle it forever as he lifts one eyelid to see the color. A beautiful crimson rimmed with stunning gold. But, to their immense grief, the babe would not coo at them or have so enraptured. No, the babe just lay there, motionless with a peaceful look on his face as though he were sleeping, but no breath came from them.

Raph turned his head to one of the remaining doctors, who to his horror, shook his head in sorrow for the grieving parents. All the while, Luca had cried his heart out to the dead infant, who took his song with him when he passed.


	22. Final Stage of Grief; Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speaks for itself

A full month had passed since Luca had lost his whole clutch. One would assume that it would be smooth sailing from there, but it was not to be. They still had to deal with the remaining parts of the trial against Luca's family. He didn't appear in any of them, far too depressed to even think about vengeance. But the sentence was finalized, his stepmother and brother getting shipped to prison, much to their protest.

  
The lawyer did approach Luca once and confirmed with him he had now full access to the inheritance, he being the only heir left to claim it. With that said, he had within his reach $205 million to spend as he saw fit, but Luca couldn't bring himtself to smile over it.

And Raph knew why.

Luca blamed himself for loosing their children and was left in a depressive state for a long while. He didn't go to work, didn't attend school. He barely left his room, brooding in his self loathing that left Raph in tears as well. Yes, Raph also lost his children, but that's not what made him grieve.

It was because his beloved mate was pulling away from him. He often refused to any form of physical contact from anyone, let alone look or speak to anyone. In fact, he hadn't said a word since he sang to his dying infant in the hospital. It was driving Raph insane with worry.

Raph confessed his fear and worries to his best friend, Casey. Granted, it was after Casey dragged Raph away from the depressive home to drink themselves silly that he finally confessed, completely drunk on cheap alcohol.

``'m so worried `bout `im ya know.....he won' look at meh, talk ta meh......he won' e'en let me `old `im......I don' know what ta do Case.....it feels like he shuttin' down on meh.....'' Raph slurred out, swaying slowly in his seat on the couch, his beak covered in a heavy drunk blush.

``Well bro, I think what you need to do is snap him out of it.'' Casey murmurs softly, swirling his second beer, having intended to just get Raph drunk.

``'ow am I s'pose ta do tha'? He's not r'spondin' to anythin' I say, no ma'er how much I reassure `im that it ain't his fault.'' Raph nearly choked on a sob as he hunch over his knees, his head hanging low.

``In that case, you need to get physical. If verbal communication won't work, make him understand through body language bro.'' Casey nudged his friend lightly before patting his back comfortingly.

``Ya think that'll work?'' Raph asked as he looked up at Case, eyes bloodshot from the alcohol and tears.

``There's only one way to find out. I'll take you home and you can find out yourself. Its not doing either of you any good for him and you to be depressed.'' With that, Casey heaved up the large terrapin so he was leaning on his shoulder. Slowly, they made their way to Casey's car, granted, Raph nearly fell a few times on the way there.

Once there, Casey pushed Raph into the back seat for him to lay down and sober up a little as he drove the two of them to Raph and Luca's apartment. Raph studied Case for a moment before mumbling softly, ``You got me drunk on purpose, didn't ya?''

``Well, I couldn't stand the thought of my best bud being down in the dumps for much longer and knew that Leo and Mikey wouldn't step in. And it ain't really Donnie and April's place to get you or Luca out of the slumps. So logically, I had to be the one that pushed you two in the right direction so you guys can get over this hurtle in your lives. Yeah, you guys lost your kids, but then again, you weren't exactly prepared to have them and you were dealing with Luca being kidnapped in the first place. I'm not saying I think its good that kids died, especially my best buds. But, looking through a silver lining, it was a blessing in disguise. Besides, it s not like Luca can't get pregnant again.'' Casey looked at Raph a few time through the rear view mirror as he drove, giving out his thoughts on the situation.

Raph sat in silence for a while and looked at the situation through Casey's eyes and saw that he was right. Having a child mixed up in all this mess would have made things more difficult. Let alone having four children that they were expecting. That's assuming that the drug that Luca was forced to take while he was held against his will with his stepmother didn't have any health issues for his young offspring. So it made perfect sense to a third party to say that.

Still, it didn't hurt any less to be thinking that way about his recently departed infants. After they had passed, the doctors asked the grieving couple what they wished to do with the remains. Raph was left to the decision making, knowing that it wouldn't do Luca any good to have a grave to go to every day, nor would bodies. So he requested that they be cremated and to have the ashes buried. But that's when Luca did protest, not verbally, but with his eyes and his hands on Raph's arm. They still had the infants cremated, but the ashes were put in an urn that was kept on Luca's side of the bed. That was his main reason for not coming out of the room.

But all the same, Raph was grateful to his friend. He pulled him out of his funk so he could pull Luca out of his, so they both can finally heal over this tragedy.

``Thanks.''

``No problem bud.'' Casey smiles gently as he pulls up to the apartment complex and turns to Raph. ``Need help getting upstairs?''

``Nah, I got it. Thanks for the liquid courage. I think I'll be able to do this now.'' With that, Raph hefted himself out of the car, swaying for a second before making his way up to his home, knowing his lover was already in bed, one had on the urn of ashes while he slept.

And that's exactly how he found him. His eyes held bags from very little sleep and swollen from tears that he shed to fall asleep. It hurt Raph so much to see his lover in such pain. He knew he had to do this, so that they both can be together, stronger than before.

Very gently, Raph pulled the urn away and settled it onto the dresser, not before kissing the jar, whispering to the soft angels inside, ``Its ok. Daddy's gonna take care of mommy. Go to your grandmother, I know she'll take care of you, just knowing that she was the one that gave Luca his gentle nature. I'll make sure mommy doesn't cry anymore.''

That said, he turns back to his sleeping mate, who had yet to notice the smooth urn was missing. Taking a breath, Raph discarded his clothes to the ground and gently removed the blanket from his mate, slowly lowering himself so he covered him and placed gentle kisses on Luca's face.

That had the singer stirring in his sleep, hands slowly searching and touch Raph's arms before his eyes open. He jumps slightly and starts to pull away, but Raph follows, refusing to be denied.

``Raph.....no....I don't want to......'' Luca finally spoke, but it sounded like a croak from not saying anything for so long, but it was music to his ears. All the same, Raph continued to kiss Luca, whispering softly, ``I don't care. I won't let you torture yourself any longer. I've told you countless times that it isn't your fault, but you refuse to listen. So your body will do the listening for you.''

That said, Raph gently held down his lover as his lips descended down to his most sensitive parts, leaving tender kisses near his stomach. He then starts to lap at Luca's soft cartilage, slipping his tongue in a few times. That had Luca yelping and gasping in pleasure, squirming in Raph's hold from the sensitivity. His body finally responded to Raph's administrations as he slowly grew hard.

Raph continued to encourage the hardening flesh to come out, whispering now and then between his efforts ``Its not your fault'' ``You did all you could'' ``No one blames you'' ``They are watching over us'' ``We'll see them again'' and ``Your mother will care for them''. He whispers this chant over and over again as he slowly sucks Luca off, hoping this will imprint on his lover to finally let it go.

Luca sobs softly at the immense pleasure and the words that he's been refusing to accept. Tears covers his face as Raph brings him to completion, still whispering reassuring words to his mate over and over. Luca clings to Raph when he comes back up, crying loudly once more as Raph reclaims his lover, so happy that he's finally letting go of his depression by himself in exchange of holding him. They made tender love, each apologizing and reassuring one another, neither leaving the others arms.

It was late into the night that Luca and Raph finally fell asleep, tears and smiles decorating their faces, their hearts finally healing.


	23. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale!
> 
>  
> 
> (For now XD)

It took several weeks, but finally, Raph was able to bring Luca out of his depressed state fully, leaving him smiling and singing again. He did quit his job at the club and actually stopped taking classes, in exchange to be with Raph any time they could. He helped around the shop more and got into some hobbies.

  
He seemed to change a little. Just enough for Raph to know. It was a good change, but one that occurred from heartache. But it still made Luca seemed brighter, and even softer in nature. Luca took up his old desires from his high school years, drawing and designing motorcycles. That had been his first choice in a career before his stepmother interfered, but now the passion returned.

He often got his inspiration at the park, sitting on the bench as he sketched out his designs. And that's where Raph found him during his lunch break, sketching and drawing marvelous bike designs that even competed well with Raph's artistic skills.

Luca seemed to be in deep thought that day, cause he didn't notice Raph until he planted a gentle kiss upon his cheek.

``Oh, lunch time already?'' Luca asked in surprise, noticing the small meal that Raph brought along to share.

``Yep. What you drawing today?'' Raph inquired as he leans over Luca. To his surprise, it was a home, the floor plans on the side and the design the main picture. Luca was in the middle of drawing a tree with a swing on it. The singer quickly covered up the drawing, completely embarrassed that Raph is looking at it.

``N-nothing! Don't look!!''

``Babe, is this your dream house?'' Raph asked gently, lightly pushing the book open once more to look at it.

Luca just hung his head and nodded slowly, his entire face growing red. Now that Raph had a chance to get a good look at it, it was a country home with three stories. A very spacious storage area for the basement, perfect for keeping decorations and canned goods in case of an emergency. The main floor held a small sitting area for company to visit, which then lead to a large kitchen, perfect for cooking meals for a large family. Next led to a den that was cozy, but provided lots of options for entertainment for adults and children alike, a small bathroom to the side for company to use. The second floor held four bedrooms, one a decent size for the adults to have with a large bathroom, designed to have a Jacuzzi bathtub and stand up shower. The other three bedroom were smaller, but big enough for children to live in till they grew old and left easily. A separate bathroom was between two of the bedroom that held a bathtub/shower combinations for the children to use. The reason Raph knew it was for children was because on the porch of the house was Raph and Luca, snuggling on the porch swing as they watch four toddlers play on the swing that Luca was drawing.

Raph gently sat next to his mate and held his cheeks to make him look at him. They hadn't spoken a word about children since Raph pulled him out of his funk, knowing it was still a sensitive topic.

``Do you want to try again? On purpose?'' Raph asked softly, studying his lovers reaction.

Luca avoided his eyes for a moment, choosing his words carefully. ``I want to leave this place, which holds so many terrible memories, build a home and a shop with you, and try again there.....'' Luca whispers softly, finally looking up at Raph, a deep blush on his cheeks as his eyes mist slowly.

Raph studied him for a minute longer before carefully kissing him, pulling his flush against his own chest, keeping him close as they kiss. When they break apart, Raph has a tender smile on his lips and soft gaze in his eyes.

``Alright.''

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of something stupid on AO3, you guys can find the Art of each chapter on my inkbunny account. Enjoy  
> https://inkbunny.net/Wolfbane37

**Author's Note:**

> The toothpicks and alcoholic beverage is a real thing. I actively chew on the picke and I've had some liquid French toast on my birthday. There are various types of recipes online. I recommend you try it LEGALLY!!!


End file.
